


Черный хвост Обскура

by redmurdererdoll



Series: Цветные истории Грейвса [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmurdererdoll/pseuds/redmurdererdoll
Summary: Немагическое ModernAU, где Криденс - странный тихий парень, живущий по соседству с Грэйвзом, у которого есть своевольный кот по кличке Обскур.





	1. Chapter 1

— Ну и где ты, черт тебя дери… — прокряхтел Персиваль, вылезая из-под дивана в гостиной. Смачно и громко чихнув от пыли, с которой не делал ничего, если верить памяти, уже много-много месяцев, он выругался: — Дрянь, паскуда хвостатая!  
Обскура не было уже третьи сутки, и Грейвс не терял надежды найти его. Он искал кота и дома, и на улицах, прочесывая район с фонарем и кормом — от мысли, что единственное существо, служившее ему компаньоном, пускай весьма своевольным и вредным, но преданным, стало кормом для бездомных, становилось не по себе, а кулаки непроизвольно сжимались.  
Когда Персиваль понял, что кот пропал, он разозлился не на шутку и раздал всем сотрудникам отделения полиции, шефом которого он был, ориентировку на поиск Обскура, чем немало удивил их. Пытавшихся возражать, что в их районе, бедном и неблагополучном во всех отношениях, полно преступников, о поимке которых надо думать, и что им абсолютно некогда заниматься сбежавшим котом, он заткнул одним взглядом. Подчиненные, украдкой покрутив пальцем у виска, отправились исполнять поручение босса, только вот результатов поиски не принесли. Иной раз Грейвсу казалось, что лучше уж получить на руки остывшую тушку любимца, чем пребывать в тревожном неведении, но потом он одергивал себя, убеждая, что Обскур непременно найдется.  
Устало вздохнув, он откинулся на спинку дивана и стер со лба выступившую испарину. Чертыхнулся про себя, заметив, что ладони выпачканы в пыли.  
 _«До сих пор не женился»_ , — проскрипела бы сейчас мать, если бы была жива. Грейвс лишь отмахнулся от ее призрака, возникшего в мыслях. Она, покуда не сыграла в ящик, бесконечно пыталась сосватать ему хоть кого-нибудь, а он, живший в юности в ее подвале, отвергал кандидаток в жены одну за другой, зарываясь с головой в работу. Матери слишком сложно было закрыть глаза на тот факт, что, придя однажды раньше обычного, она застукала своего сына в постели с другим парнем, ему — принять то, что всю жизнь в угоду ей он будет вынужден прожить как в аду, с человеком, исчезновение без вести которого хочется подстроить только для того, чтобы, наконец, перестать лгать самому себе.  
Ему было уже сорок, и он все еще был один. Как выяснилось, не так много не то, что желающих, а просто сколько-нибудь готовых мириться с жестким, деспотичным нравом офицера полиции, который считает, что существует две точки зрения — его и неверная. К тому же не так много в Браунсвилле было людей, с которыми он сам был бы готов разделить свою жизнь: в районе, где белых подавляющее меньшинство, а тех, кого бы он хоть раз в жизни не отправил за решетку, казалось, скоро можно будет пересчитать по пальцам на руках. И это означало, что в плане устройства личной жизни Грейвсу мало что светило.   
Можно было переехать поближе к центру Нью-Йорка, туда, куда манил неоновый свет клубов, и куда Персиваль изредка выбирался ночами. Никто его там не знал, и благодаря этому он мог найти кого-нибудь для утоления голода. Но только… кому он там нужен? Трясина родного болота, в которой он крепко завяз, не хотела отпускать, а иллюзия устроенности, которую давала репутация и работа, создавала ощущение мнимого благополучия.  
Из раздумий его вывел несмелый тихий стук в дверь, словно бы пришедший долго раздумывал, стоит ли ему вообще стучаться. Персиваль встрепенулся и нехотя поплелся ко входу. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил на пороге юношу, которого прежде видел лишь мельком — тот поселился в соседнем доме едва ли неделю назад и из своего жилища старался без лишней нужды не показываться.  
 _«И правильно делал,_ — хмыкнул про себя Грейвс, разглядывая хрупкую на вид фигуру, облаченную в мешковатый свитер, и обнаженные под закатанными рукавами предплечья, увитые узорами татуировок, скрещенные на груди. — _Такого быстро в подворотне либо нагнут, либо на перо посадят. А то и все вместе»._  
Такие мысли посетили Персиваля неспроста — окинув паренька беглым взглядом при первой встрече, он отметил про себя если не затравленный вид, то нестираемую печать жертвы, что приклеилась к нему — бывает, достаточно единожды посмотреть на человека, чтобы увидеть подобное. Такие люди притягивают неприятности, как магниты, они, кажется, рождены лишь для того, чтобы получать тумаки от жизни. Но новый сосед был тихим, спокойным, не приносил неприятностей, и поэтому до его жизни Грейвсу не было ровным счетом никакого дела — пока тот не решил выкинуть что-нибудь неприемлемое...   
Парень задержал дольше обычного взгляд на выбритом перепачканном виске, припорошенном сединой, нервно сглотнул под изучающим цепким взглядом карих глаз и, наконец, прервал молчание:  
— Мистер э-э-э...  
— Грейвс, — прикрыл глаза Персиваль. Опершись о косяк двери, он поторопился прервать несмелое блеяние соседа: — Чем обязан?  
— Не могли бы вы забрать своего кота из моего дома? У меня не получается его изловить, — собравшись с духом, на одном дыхании выпалил тот, добавив уже не так уверенно: — Мне кажется, я у вас такого видел — черный с желт...   
Он не успел договорить, но зато успел увидеть, как глаза Персиваля мгновенно округлились после его слов. Только теперь он заметил глубокие царапины на руках пришедшего и, как был, в майке, рванул к чужому крыльцу, едва не сметя с пути хозяина и легко, как мальчишка, перемахнув через хлипкую ржавую ограду из сетки.   
Обскур обнаружился в чужой гостиной, сидящий прямиком на столике у дивана, поедающий остатки сэндвича с тунцом. Грейвс, вне себя от радости, в ту же секунду схватил питомца на руки и крепко прижал отчаянно вырывающегося кота к себе.   
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил он появившегося в дверях хозяина. — Я его сам сегодня где только не искал!  
— Да, а он в это время мне все углы переметил, — едва слышно буркнул парень в сторону, и уже громче, если это слово вообще было применимо к его голосу, ответил: — Не за что. Рад был помочь.  
— Как тебя? — сощурился Грейвс, протягивая парню правую руку, а левой ловчее прижимая кота, уже впившегося в хозяйское плечо когтями.   
— Криденс, — ответил тот, отмечая про себя крепость рукопожатия нового знакомого.   
— Я пришлю уборщиков, Криденс, — на пороге бросил Персиваль через плечо и сбежал по ступенькам, оставив соседа с растерянно приоткрытым ртом.   
_«И вот надо было тебе это говорить?»_ — отвесил Бэрбоун себе мысленного пинка и, взлохматив нависающие над бритым затылком волосы, закрыл дверь на два замка, не забыв про цепочку.


	2. Chapter 2

_«Знак "тупик" подходит этому району лучше всего»_ , — уныло подумал Криденс, глядя на желтую жестянку на столбе. Это место, куда он так спешно переехал, разительно отличалось от дома его приемной матери, такого благополучного снаружи, но ставшего адом внутри.   
Он всегда считал себя терпеливым, но однажды понял, что больше так жить не может — терпению пришел конец, как и всему. Украв у матери, как он привык ее называть даже про себя, деньги и нехитрые драгоценности, он покидал в дорожную сумку самые необходимые вещи и, когда Мэри Лу Бэрбоун вместе с его сестрами, такими же приемышами, как и он сам, вернулись домой, его уже и след простыл.   
Криденс хотел бы верить, что не испытывает стыда за содеянное, но это было не так — он долго убеждал себя, что поступил правильно, но не думать об оставшейся в том жутком доме младшей сестре Модести не выходило. Деспотичная Мэри Лу, активно выступающая против однополых отношений, когда узнала, что ее приемный сын — гей, решила сделать его главным козлом отпущения. С жестокостью, присущей далеко не каждому палачу, она ежедневно вымещала на нем свою злобу на мир, которой в ней было куда больше, чем она показывала людям.   
Ремень — тяжелый кожаный ремень, охаживающий спину, бока, руки, грудь, живот — он не забудет никогда. Мэри Лу одевала приемного сына, как монаха, и, наказывая его, не трогала лишь кисти рук и лицо — чтобы никто не мог заметить следы побоев. Криденс же, считавший, что парой ударов больше, парой меньше — разницы нет, частенько прикрывал от ее гнева младшую сестру, которая не могла без шалостей и не всегда выражала послушание.   
Теперь — особенно если учитывать, что Частити, другая его сестра, разве что не заглядывала в рот матери — помочь Модести было некому. И за это Криденс очень себя винил. Но и выносить издевательства больше не мог — едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать, он сказал дому своих персональных ужасов в Бронксе «прощай».  
Он не сразу нашел этот дом, сдававшийся почти что задарма, и наплевать, что в полной клоаке — до этого ему пришлось сменить множество мест жительства, среди которых был даже тату-салон, с владельцем которого он одно время встречался, постепенно обучаясь ремеслу иглы и чернил. Это благодаря ему шрамы Криденса — пусть и не все, а часть их — теперь были сокрыты краской. Черной — рисунки другого цвета, по мнению Бэрбоуна, были бы неуместны.   
Вот и сейчас он, вооружившись газетой с вакансиями, прочесывал близлежащие кварталы в поисках работы — деньги были на исходе, и их уменьшающееся количество открывало отнюдь не радужные перспективы. От взглядов местных Криденсу все сильнее становилось не по себе, и он, в надежде отгородиться от них, натянул на голову глубокий капюшон.  
Самое главное, что удивляло его здесь — огромное количество разномастных церквей, которые стояли едва ли не друг у друга под боком.   
_«Есть что-то циничное и противоестественное в том,_ — вздохнул он, сжав зубы, — _что в этом проклятом месте, на которое Бог плюет каждый раз, как вспоминает... если вообще вспоминает, громоздится такое фантастическое обилие крестов»._  
Криденс не знал, что он ненавидел сильнее, чем эти лживые кресты — разве что только ремень. Ему ли не знать, что не всякий, кто вешает дома распятие, живет согласно заповедям — и это лицемерие выводило его из себя до дрожи в пальцах. Потерев друг о друга озябшие ладони, он сунул их в карманы и поспешил наверх к поезду.

Прислонившись к холодному стеклу, он думал о знакомстве, состоявшемся пару недель назад. Он, разумеется, не был слепым и знал, что его сосед — коп.   
_«Даже, скорее, всем копам коп»_ , — хмыкнул он про себя. Он видел мистера Грейвса по утрам, идущего на работу, и вечерами, возвращающимся, но не придавал этому особого значения, разве что отмечал, что ему очень идет форма. После того рукопожатия в полутьме почти пустой гостиной эта проклятая форма, и тот, кто ее носит, стал преследовать его даже во снах. Криденс сразу понял, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, особенно когда ощутил, как от прикосновения пальцев Грейвса его тело словно прошил электрический разряд.  
Человек в форме пришел ночью, и в этом сне жесткие ладони касались не только его рук. Не захотел он уходить и под утро, когда Криденс безуспешно пытался успокоиться под холодными струями душа. Человек в форме поселился в его голове, словно хозяин, и покидать ее, казалось, теперь не собирался, возвращаясь в стыдных грезах. Бэрбоун даже подумал о том, что было бы неплохо, если бы противный, невоспитанный питомец мистера Грейвса снова каким-то образом очутился у него дома и даже отодрал доску у заколоченной кошачьей дверцы — так у него появился бы предлог встретиться снова... И кто знает, может быть, он все-таки поймает черную бестию и принесет ее в дом соседа лично, и сможет увидеть пару каких-нибудь ценных деталей, которые помогут узнать мистера Грейвса лучше...  
Оборвав эти неправильные мысли и для верности ущипнув себя за ладонь, чтобы совсем их прогнать, Криденс обругал себя последними словами.   
_«То, что у него, похоже, нет семьи, еще не дает тебе право на всякие там... мечты»._  
Его всегда возвращало с небес на землю то, как называла его мать во время битья: мелкий мерзкий педик. И это было как стакан холодной воды в лицо. Больше всего он боялся, что мистер Грейвс догадается — пусть даже случайно — о чем он думает, и тогда... Представив, что будет «тогда», Бэрбоун зажмурился. Он сам не понимал, почему, но его отчего-то сильно пугала перспектива стать «мерзким педиком» в глазах Грейвса. А в том, что это случится непременно, если он хоть как-то себя выдаст, Криденс не сомневался ни капли.   
_«Такие, как Грейвс... С ними такого не случается. Они работают на сложной опасной работе, где справляются со всем, живут полной жизнью, по вечерам смотрят спорт по кабельному, а по выходным — жарят барбекю на заднем дворе,_ — уверял он себя. — _И уж точно не связываются с такими, как ты...»_  
Отчего с ним вдруг приключился приступ самобичевания, каких удавалось избегать уже на протяжении пары-тройки месяцев, Криденс не знал, но, словно вернувшись в дом, сотканный из страха, он шагнул в объятия сплина, так хорошо ему знакомого, ставшего неотъемлемой частью его души за годы, прожитые под одной крышей с матерью и сестрой.   
Бэрбоун погрузился в раздумья о собственной никчемности так глубоко, что проехал свою остановку и, едва не сплюнув от досады, откинулся на сиденье, решив, что если он просто бесцельно будет ехать куда глаза глядят, хуже уже не будет.  
 _«Хуже, чем факт твоего рождения, все равно ничего не может быть...»_ — уколол он себя и почувствовал, как во рту стало кисло.


	3. Chapter 3

Грейвс невидящим взглядом уставился в монитор, вертя в пальцах карандаш — была у него такая привычка. Карандаш мерно постукивал о стол то плохо очиненным грифелем, то ластиком, и эти звуки для тех, кто сидел рядом с Персивалем, были невыносимы, словно китайская пытка капающей водой, но никто не рисковал говорить ему что-то на этот счет. Хоть он изредка и бросал взгляды на карту района, сплошь утыканную флажками, но мысли его были далеко — Грейвс позволил себе отвлечься, решив, что этому месту уже никто и ничто не поможет, только Судный день.   
_«Что за имя дебильное — Криденс? Кто так вообще называет детей?_ — скрипел он зубами, но, вовремя вспомнив, что и у него самого имя не из обычных, стиснул карандаш в пальцах так, что едва его не сломал. — _Джеймс, Джон, Сэм... Вот там у родителей с головой все в порядке!»_  
У такого имени был только один плюс: найти по нему человека не так уж и сложно. То, что его сосед точно не является ни наркокурьером тридцати семи лет, ни кухонным боксером сорока двух — было ясно как день. Стало быть, вот он — третий...  
— Бэрбоун... — прищурившись, проговорил Персиваль, постукивая карандашом по кончику носа.  
— М-м-м! — протянула сидящая с торца от стола Грейвса сотрудница, и это заставило его резко свернуть открытое на мониторе окно базы данных. — Бурбона было бы неплохо...  
— Голдштейн! — взревел он так, что она, замолчав, подпрыгнула на месте, чуть не пролив кофе себе на рубашку. — Чем ты занята?  
Отставив большую кружку от себя подальше, она выпрямила спину и внимательно посмотрела на начальника, надеясь, что этот безмолвный жест сойдет за ответ. Однако Грейвса такой ответ не удовлетворил.   
— Просто делай свою работу, ту, за которую тебе платят, хорошо? — прищурился он, и Тина нервно сглотнула. — Когда я это говорю, я имею ввиду — делай ее так, чтобы потом после тебя не пришлось переделывать.   
Услышав последние слова, офицер Голдштейн опустила голову.   
— Мне напомнить тебе, что этот сопливый ушлепок Мэннинг, который две недели назад вышел по УДО, и за которым ты, кстати, должна следить, как выясняется, был замечен на улицах с оружием? Не тобой замечен!  
— Нет, сэр, — едва слышно вздохнув, ответила она.   
— И то славно. Так что иди и займись этим, пока он не ранил или не убил кого-нибудь, а разбираться с этим отбросом, которого исправит только могила, не пришлось мне!  
Инспектор по делам несовершеннолетних Голдштейн коротко кивнула, подхватила сумку и, на ходу влезая в свое серое мешковатое пальто, направилась к двери, не оглядываясь. Но Грейвс остановил ее:  
— Тина, подожди, — тихо сказал он ей вслед, и Порпентина замерла, держа пальцы на ручке. Персиваль подошел к ней и, оперевшись о стену рядом, заглянул в лицо. — Да что с тобой случилось?  
Ничего не ответив, она молча кивнула подбородком в сторону окна, полузакрытого жалюзи, через которое можно было разглядеть светящуюся от счастья секретаршу отделения, по совместительству ее младшую сестру Куинни, влюбленно смотрящую на толстого неуклюжего мужчину, выглядящего весьма потерянно.   
— Что она в нем нашла? — тихо протянула Тина. — Она сама та еще сумасбродка, а он — не человек, а полный провал. Я с ужасом жду того дня, когда они решат пожениться.   
— Твоя сестра уже не маленькая, — положил ей руку на плечо Персиваль и едва заметно сжал. — Тебе больше не нужно за ней присматривать и следить, чтобы она не влезла в неприятности. И разбитые коленки больше лечить ей не надо. Пора заняться собой.  
Буркнув в сторону что-то вроде «кто бы говорил», Тина устало вздохнула:   
— Как раз-таки с ее коленками в случае чего возиться придется мне.   
Не зная, что сказать на это, Грейвс недоуменно разглядывал спутника Куинни, словно препарировал глазами:  
— И что он тут делает в рабочее время? Хватит с меня того, что твоя сестрица своим кокетством половине отделения мозги пудрит...  
— А он по делу, — вскинулась Порпентина, словно только и ждала этого вопроса. — В его кондитерской побили витрины и наполовину разнесли помещение. Вот он и явился за справедливостью — узнать, кто это сделал.  
— Как, говоришь, у него фамилия?  
— Ковальски, — скрипнула зубами Тина.   
— Кто-о-о бы это мог быть? Да кто угодно! — ухмыльнулся Грейвс. — Ты бы присмотрела за будущим зятем, а то, раз так, он, похоже, и впрямь дурак!  
На прощание сделав такое лицо, словно откусила от лимона, Порпентина отправилась по делам, а Персиваль вернулся за свой компьютер, вновь развернув досье и взяв в руки многострадальный карандаш.   
— Заявление о краже... — снял он руку с потертой мышки и откинулся в кресле, размышляя. — Заявитель Мэри Лу Бэрбоун...  
 _«Что же ты такое?»_  
Грейвс прикрыл глаза, запустив руки в начавшие отрастать волосы, мимоходом заметив, что нужно бы обновить стрижку. Парень из соседнего дома не выходил у него из головы. Не то, чтобы он его заинтересовал, но Персиваль отдавал себе отчет, что не просто так искал сегодня его досье, перестав себя сдерживать на исходе второй недели. Грейвс почему-то, полагаясь на какое-то свое чутье, знал, что начни он оказывать знаки внимания этому Криденсу, то не промахнется. Но был один фактор, который серьезно его останавливал. Приоткрыв один глаз, Персиваль уставился на строчку в досье Бэрбоуна. «Восемнадцать лет» — гласила она.  
 _«Ну нет, Грейвс, ты не ебешь детей_ , — невесело усмехнулся про себя он. — _Тебе просто нужно кого-нибудь найти. И тогда ты успокоишься...»_


	4. Chapter 4

До краев наполненный умиротворением от того, что хорошенько опустошен, Грейвс пригладил взъерошенные волосы, в которые еще каких-то пятнадцать минут назад зарывались чужие пальцы, расслабился за столиком и заказал еще выпить. Уже без интереса, слегка лениво оглядывая зал, оставив вниманием танцпол, он приложился к горлышку и едва не поперхнулся, увидев около барной стойки очень знакомый затылок.   
Этот затылок он видел иногда в окно, когда его сосед все-таки решался высунуться куда-нибудь из дома. Выбритый у шеи, с неровно остриженными кончиками волос, которые шапкой покрывали макушку — создавалось впечатление, что парню кто-то надел на голову миску и обкромсал его, как мог.   
Хрупкий, с этой своей длинной шеей, которой он даже старался не вертеть по сторонам — не иначе, как от смущения — в одежде, как минимум, на размер больше, чем нужно — парень был настоящей находкой для какого-нибудь охотящегося "папика". Этот затылок, безраздельно завладевший вниманием Грейвса, казался ему здесь остро лишним.   
Кто он такой? Этим вопросом Персиваль не переставал задаваться. Гей? Это было теперь ясно как божий день — вряд ли он перепутал клуб с булочной — но, несмотря на все подозрения, Грейвс не испытал никакого удовлетворения от подтверждения своей правоты. Вор? Поморщившись, Грейвс сделал еще глоток. Он терпеть не мог тех, кто хотел жить максимально хорошо, прилагая к этому минимальные усилия. Да и кем надо быть, чтобы воровать у собственной матери? Персиваль был уверен — то, что Бэрбоуна еще не взяли, было большим косяком, и он собирался сделать все, чтобы этот косяк устранить.   
Отвлекшись на минуту, он вернулся глазами к бару и понял, что оказался прав: прямой наводкой к Криденсу двигался неплохо прикинутый, отчаянно молодящийся мужчина лет пятидесяти пяти, а может, и старше. Грейвс, заметив это, ощутил безотчетную острую потребность прямо сейчас подойти к стойке, и усмехнулся про себя, но не стал противиться желанию, решив, что просто спасает соседа от незавидной участи.   
Успев очутиться рядом с Криденсом быстрее, чем «охотник», Персиваль послал тому холодный режущий взгляд. Мужчина, недовольно поджав губы, тут же скрылся из виду. Грейвс наклонился к уху, торчащему под жесткими черными волосами:  
— Неожиданная встреча, не так ли?  
Криденс вздрогнул, мгновенно съежившись и тут же обернувшись, словно выстрелившая пружина, и при виде его испуганного лица Грейвс испытал укол совести. Увидев, кто перед ним, Криденс удивленно округлил глаза и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но сию же секунду его захлопнул, молча уставившись на Персиваля. Того же подобная реакция уже начала веселить.  
— Я не хотел тебя напугать, лишь поздороваться, — усмехнулся он и сел на высокий стул напротив.   
Кого-кого, а своего соседа Криденс никак не ожидал увидеть здесь. Окружающая их сейчас обстановка и образ мистера Грейвса никак не могли увязаться в его голове. Прекратив, наконец, пялиться, выхватывая и запоминая мельчайшие детали: ворот рубашки, облегающий широкую сильную шею, покатые плечи, расслабленные сейчас, ладонь, обхватывающую пивную бутылку, как... Криденс невольно сглотнул от своих ассоциаций и отмер, наконец, одернув себя.   
Заметив, что щеки Бэрбоуна покраснели так, что этого не скрывал даже полумрак, Персиваль подался вперед:  
— Ты в порядке? — внимательный прищур карих глаз привел Криденса в чувство окончательно, заставив собраться.   
— Я... Я да. Просто совсем не ожидал вас... Здесь встретить, — промямлил он.   
— Это взаимно, если хочешь знать. Первый раз здесь? — Грейвс принял от бармена еще одну бутылку, протянув Криденсу.   
— Откуда вы узнали? — покраснел пуще прежнего тот.  
— Тогда бы ты мог меня встретить здесь раньше, — пожал плечами Грейвс. — А раз нет...  
— Честно говоря, я вообще не понимаю, зачем пришел сюда, — растерянно пробормотал Криденс, растягивая и без того длинные рукава своего свитера, пряча в них кисти.   
Ситуация не могла не смущать его, все казалось ему донельзя глупым, а больше всего — он сам. Добравшись до Центрального парка, Криденс сошел с поезда и отправился куда ноги несут, а они, в свою очередь, принесли его к вывескам клубов, в один из которых он и зашел наудачу — его вывеска показалась ему самой привлекательной. «Терапия» — гласила она, и Криденс решил, что терапия ему точно не повредит. Сидя сейчас напротив Грейвса, он так и не определился, была ли удача на его стороне, или же случай сыграл с ним злую шутку.  
— Не понимаешь? — поднял Грейвс бровь с насмешливой улыбкой. — Тогда смотри, — он придвинулся ближе, наклонившись к уху Криденса, отчего оно мгновенно вспыхнуло. — На девять с половиной мужик, лет тридцать на вид, явно не прочь был бы провести с тобой вечер.   
Криденс скосил глаза и тут же поспешил отвернуться — «лет тридцать на вид» уловил движение его головы и подмигнул.   
— Идем дальше, оглянись через плечо, — хмыкнул Персиваль. — Он так на тебя пялится, что скоро проклянет меня, только бы я поскорее свалил, оставив тебя одного.   
Наткнувшись на сальный взгляд, от которого у Криденса перехватило дыхание и бросило в панику, он инстинктивно схватил Грейвса за руку.   
— Не надо! — полузадушено выдохнул он и, набрав в легкие больше воздуха, повторил, ослабив хватку: — Не надо...  
Персиваль, ошарашенный такой реакцией, смотрел на свою руку, в которую вцепились длинные тонкие пальцы, ощущая холод подушечек на коже.  
 _«Как кубики льда»_ , — подумалось ему.   
Проследив направление его взгляда, Криденс отшатнулся, разжав пальцы, и уставился в пол.   
— Все в порядке? — спросил его Грейвс, успевший уже пожалеть о своих последних словах, оправдываясь перед собой тем, что не ожидал такой реакции.   
— Не очень, если по правде, — тихо откликнулся Бэрбоун.   
Встав со стула, Персиваль осторожно положил ладонь на спину Криденса, и ему на мгновение показалось, что тот прильнул лопатками сильнее.   
— Идем, я тебя подброшу, — он мягко направил его, вынуждая подняться. — Нам, кажется, по пути.   
* * *  
Всю дорогу до дома Криденс украдкой разглядывал Грейвса, а точнее, его пальцы, расслабленно лежащие на руле. Сильные руки уверенно вели автомобиль к дому, и Криденс судорожно размышлял, куда именно они едут?  
 _«К нему домой...»_ — подумал он и вспыхнул, как спичка, от этой мысли. Еще раз кинув взгляд на водителя, он представил его руки на своих ягодицах, почувствовав, как перехватило дыхание и зазвенело в голове от возбуждения. Не успев толком представить, что могло бы произойти между ними сегодня, Криденс заранее стыдливо признался себе, что на все согласен.   
Он едва не взвыл от разочарования, уже успевший как следует возбудиться от своих фантазий, когда мистер Грейвс, припарковавшись у своего дома и пожелав ему доброй ночи, поднялся на крыльцо и скрылся за своей дверью.


	5. Chapter 5

Следующим утром, лежа на кровати с ноутбуком на животе, Персиваль разглядывал результаты, любезно выданные поисковой системой по запросу «Мэри Лу Бэрбоун». Самое интересное, что ему удалось найти — это страничка ее религиозной организации, и теперь он изучал раздел с контактами. Решив, что являться к ней в качестве полицейского пока не стоит, и лучше для начала все разузнать, он потянулся к тумбочке и набрал на мобильном номер.   
Представившись журналистом газеты «Еженедельное благословение» — название выдумал на ходу — он договорился об интервью и, услышав, что его готовы принять сегодня, отправился приводить себя в порядок.   
Приняв душ и глядя в зеркало, он решил, что мало похож на истого верующего и, вспомнив образ стандартного прихожанина из своего детства, зачесал волосы на лоб, изобразив дурацкую челочку, делающую его похожим на последнего додика. Поняв, что щетина, к которой он так привык, не приближает его к желаемому образу, Персиваль со вздохом взялся за станок и безжалостно ее сбрил.  
Выудив из дальнего угла шкафа нелепые коричневые брюки, которые запихнул туда неизвестно когда, он завершил свое перевоплощение и, удовлетворившись результатом, вышел из комнаты, стараясь не смотреть в зеркало — то, что в нем отражалось, способно было вызвать только лишь жалость.   
_«Образец, блять, неудачника!»_ — разобрал его изнутри смех в предвкушении маскарада.  
* * *  
Криденс чувствовал себя донельзя отвратительно, вернувшись к себе. Не раздеваясь, он рухнул на кровать, взметнув ворох газет, валяющихся на покрывале, и прикрыл глаза в надежде, что ему удастся в скором времени заснуть. Но не тут-то было. Мысли о Грейвсе не желали выходить у него из головы. Криденс искренне не понимал, почему все вышло так — ведь, если он все правильно понял, то сегодняшний вечер по всем правилам должен был бы закончиться в спальне Грейвса.   
Он сам не знал, что так взволновало его в соседе, но с тех пор, как между ними в прямом смысле слова пробежал черный кот, он не мог перестать думать о нем. И сейчас, после этого вечера, дьявольских искусительных деталей в его копилке стало еще больше. Деталей, которые огненным сгустком засели внизу живота, вновь распаляя спавшее было возбуждение.   
Криденс решил, что после сегодняшнего стыда ему терять уже нечего и, не открывая глаз, запустил руку под свитер, поглаживая себя по груди. Он касался себя там, где мечтал почувствовать губы Грейвса, правой рукой в это же время расстегивая пуговицу джинсов, как назло, застрявшую в петле. Криденс повел бедрами, и застежка поддалась.  
 _...оторвавшись от губ мистера Грейвса, он расстегивает пуговицы его рубашки — столько, сколько позволяют ему сильные руки, прижимающие его к себе. Трясущимися от желания пальцами Криденс проводит по широкой груди, заглядывает в коньячного цвета глаза, словно спрашивая разрешения, и, опустившись на колени, расстегивает пряжку ремня..._  
Рвано вздохнув, Криденс дернулся, заливая свою руку теплой спермой. Не открывая глаз, он вытянул из раскрытой коробки «Клинекса» пару салфеток.  
Вместо удовлетворения и успокоения, оргазм принес волну обжигающего стыда и отвращения к себе. Криденс прикрыл глаза рукой и закусил губу от досады. В памяти всплыли слова: «ты мог меня встретить здесь раньше», и его прошибло пониманием — такой, как он, просто не в состоянии заинтересовать Грейвса. Ведь, если на него, на Криденса, было обращено столько внимания — то о Грейвсе и говорить нечего... От таких мыслей на душе стало горько.   
_«Словно бы ты мог на что-то претендовать...»_ — поняв, что запачкал свитер, он резко стащил его через голову и швырнул в угол комнаты, уткнувшись в подушку.  
* * *  
Сидя напротив Мэри Лу в темной, словно бы давящей со всех сторон, гостиной, находиться в которой было душно и тошно, Грейвс чувствовал, как внутри него растет раздражение, с каждым словом хозяйки рискуя переродиться во что-то более страшное. Огромными усилиями изображая на лице внимание и, что было еще сложнее, понимание, Персиваль продолжал слушать ее. Зная из открытых источников о ее взглядах, он думал, что ко всему готов, но, как оказалось, ошибся.   
_…его руки, ноги и голова туго зафиксированы ремнями, прочно держащими его на жесткой кушетке — не пошевелиться, даже если очень захотеть. Человек, чье лицо все время выпадает из памяти, в дальнем углу фальшиво насвистывает какую-то мелодию, но юный Перси почти не слышит ее. Все, что он теперь чувствует — это всепоглощающий животный страх. Он уже хорошо понимает, что сейчас случится..._   
— Конечно, своей главной целью я считаю борьбу с содомией, которой, как мерзкой греховной заразой, отравлен разум слишком многих молодых людей. Их можно и нужно спасать!  
 _...свистун в мятом халате подходит к кушетке и просит открыть рот, но в итоге насильно разжимает челюсти, засовывая меж зубов мягкую прокладку, которой Перси почти давится. Он крепит электроды и выставляет напряжение, и вскоре к отвратительному вкусу резины присоединяется металлический привкус..._  
— Это не люди, у них только облик человеческий... Выступая против того, что заложено в нас природой, они выступают против божественного замысла, а значит, заслуживают какой угодно кары... — от нахлынувших воспоминаний в голове у Грейвса помутилось, но слова Мэри Лу, произносимые скрипучим голосом с истеричными нотками, въедались в мозг, как назойливый противный зуммер.   
_…тумблер щелкает, и все тело прошивает резкая боль, после которой мир перед широко распахнутыми от страха глазами мгновенно схлопывается и гаснет._  
Грейвс вздрагивает, но его собеседница так увлечена своей речью, что не замечает этого.   
— Я считаю, что на войне с этой мерзостью все средства хороши, покуда не последует раскаяние. Полное и искреннее, разумеется, а не притворное. А для того, чтобы оно наступило, нужно приложить очень много усилий. Верно, Честити?  
Девушка с ничего не выражающим серым лицом тенью скользнула к лестнице, но не осталась незамеченной, вздрогнув, когда мать назвала ее по имени.   
— Да, мама, — тихо ответила она, прямо смотря на Персиваля, и тот невольно поежился от холодного взгляда ее серых глаз.   
_«Как сломанная кукла»_ , — подумалось ему.   
— Может быть, у вас есть какие-то вопросы? Мы всегда рады искателям правды, — вопросительно посмотрела на него Мэри Лу.  
— Есть, — Грейвс чувствуя, как пружина, сжатая внутри него, выстреливает, с огромным усилием воли разжал кулак, в котором жалобно скрипнул пластик диктофона. Он выключил его и положил в карман. — Почему вас еще до сих пор не вздернули, как последнюю фашистку?  
— Простите?! — она изменилась на глазах, став прямой, словно натянутая струна. Ее голубые глаза приобрели стальной оттенок, а губы сжались в тонкую нить.   
— Не прощу, — оскалился он, направляясь к выходу. Он понимал, что лучше всего сейчас уйти, чтобы не наделать опрометчивых глупостей.  
— Кто вы такой? — в голосе за его спиной звучал металл, и Персиваль мог бы испугаться этого тона, не скрывающего угрозы, если бы он не был собой.  
— Узнаете, — бросил он через плечо и поспешил покинуть это мерзкое место.   
Уже в авто, прилично отъехав от дома Бэрбоунов и выместив ярость на ни в чем не повинном руле, он откинулся на сиденье, отдышался и понял, что после этого разговора он не имеет к Криденсу никаких претензий.   
Персиваль был совсем не уверен, что на его месте поступил бы иначе.


	6. Chapter 6

Под утро Криденсу привиделся один из тех снов, после которых ему было отчаянно неловко: мистер Грейвс, нависнув над ним, покрывал его щеки легкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями. Его губы были влажными и холодными, но Криденсу было все равно — он подставлял им лицо, блаженно улыбаясь.  
Потянувшись и приоткрыв глаза, он заметил перед собой большие черные меховые уши. Уши, которые даже спросонья нельзя перепутать ни с чьими другими — кошачьи. Криденс отпрянул, садясь на постели, а Обскур, недовольный тем, что его сбросили с насиженного места, заворчал и, вытянув ногу, принялся вылизываться.  
Бэрбоун, прокляв себя за неуместные фантазии, уставился на кота, прикидывая, как тот здесь оказался, пока не вспомнил, что собственноручно открыл доступ к маленькой дверце.  
— И что мне с тобой делать? — задал он вопрос в пустоту и протянул руку, чтобы погладить кота, но Обскур увернулся, издав недовольное мяуканье.  
— Ничем от своего хозяина не отличаешься, — вздохнул Криденс и, почувствовав, что порядком озяб, натянул висящий на стуле джемпер. — И чего ты тогда меня будил? Есть хочешь? Я — да.  
Сунув ноги в тапочки, он встал с постели и поплелся в кухню, Обскур, мурлыкнув, бодро последовал за ним.  
Криденс сжевал сэндвич и, поленившись даже греть чайник, запил его простой водой, честно разделив с котом открытую банку рыбных консервов.  
— Я тебя отдам, — сказал он, глядя в желтые глаза, выпрашивающие добавки. — Сейчас доем и пойду отдам.  
Он кинул на пол рядом с котом еще кусочек рыбы, которую тот, урча, принялся поедать.  
— А потом забью дверцу обратно, — вздохнул Криденс. — И не ходи сюда больше. Нельзя. Что твой хозяин подумает?  
Обскур посмотрел на него, как на слабоумного, словно бы всем своим видом говоря, что, если он захочет, то проберется в дом Бэрбоуна любыми путями.  
* * *  
Выбор, сколько кофе засыпать в кофеварку — две или три ложки, решился сам собой, когда от стука в дверь рука дрогнула и ароматный порошок упал в фильтр. Чертыхнувшись, Грейвс отправился открывать и застыл на пороге, увидев Криденса, прижимающего к себе вырывающегося Обскура — тот очень не любил крепкие объятия.  
— Опять? — вместо приветствия хмыкнул он.  
— Добрый день, — смутился от этого Криденс. — То есть да, опять...  
— Давай сюда этого потаскуна, — протянул руки Персиваль, принимая любимца. — Извини, что он тебе докучает. Я стараюсь его не выпускать из дома, но он все равно удирает.  
Грейвс окинул взглядом неловко мнущегося на пороге Криденса и поспешил добавить:  
— Спасибо, что всегда приносишь этого гада. Кофе будешь?  
Удивившись приглашению, Криденс хотел было отказаться, но сам не заметил, как согласно кивнул головой. Хозяин отступил вглубь прихожей, впуская его внутрь.  
Криденс оглядывал скромную, без излишеств обставленную гостиную, когда из кухни появился Грейвс с двумя большими кружками.  
— Ну, как тебе здесь? — спросил он, опускаясь в кресло.  
— В целом неплохо, только местные порой не очень-то дружелюбно смотрят, — несмело улыбнулся Криденс, со вздохом добавив: — И работу найти никак не получается.  
— А какую ты ищешь? — спросил его Персиваль.  
— Да хоть какую уже, если честно. Не то чтобы я был в чем-то большой специалист, но делать могу почти все, — пожал плечами Бэрбоун. — Наверное...  
— Вот как, — задумался Грейвс, делая глоток, и тут же поморщился — кофе вышел слишком крепким.  
С работой и правда было негусто, он прекрасно это знал. Персиваль тут же начал перебирать в голове варианты, которые могли бы сработать. Парня нельзя было назвать крепким, а, стало быть, тяжелая работа отпадала. Из того, что ему удалось вспомнить, всего два места могли подойти для Криденса, и начать он решил с самого «непыльного» из них.  
— Скажи, а за кассой ты смог бы стоять? — изучающе посмотрел он на Бэрбоуна. Грейвс решил, что забудет об идее помогать ему, если тот начнет увиливать от конкретных предложений, но Криденс удивленно посмотрел на него.  
— Никогда не приходилось, но думаю, что если бы мне показали, как что делать, то да, — в его глазах читалась решимость и надежда. — Думаю, смог бы.  
Удовлетворившись его реакцией, Персиваль кивнул, решив, что завтра же попробует договориться насчет места в магазине в двух кварталах отсюда.  
— Вряд ли платить будут много, конечно, — уточнил он для верности, — но все же будут.  
Криденс едва заметно улыбнулся, крепче обхватив пальцами кружку. Персиваль заметил, что тот держит ее по-особенному, не за ручку — и от вида длинных, изящных белых пальцев на темно-синей керамике зверь, сидящий внутри Грейвса, приподнял голову и заинтересованно рыкнул. Отдав ему приказ «лежать», Персиваль поднял взгляд и сфокусировался на лице Криденса.  
— Это главное, — ответил он. — А то, что немного… Я, по правде сказать, и не рассчитывал особо.  
Грейвс понял, что не ошибся в своих выводах о нем, и от этого почему-то стало легко. Он мысленно окончательно перечеркнул на воображаемой папке надпись «Криденс Бэрбоун, подозрительный жулик», сменив ее на «Криденс Бэрбоун, неплохой парень».


	7. Chapter 7

Персиваль решил, не откладывая, заняться вопросом трудоустройства Криденса, поэтому, как только они расстались и тот ушел домой, Грейвс отправился прямиком к продуктовому магазину «Гринс». Лавируя в толпе народа, заполнившего торговый зал — выходные, как-никак — он проник в подсобные помещения и нашел кабинет управляющего.  
Марту МакЛин Персиваль отдаленно помнил еще со школы — он выпускался, когда она перешла из начальной. Более тесно он познакомился с ней, когда ее дети — двое парней и девчонка — стали завсегдатаями отделения полиции. Замученная жизнью, с потухшим взглядом, она изо всех сил тянула их, но не могла не понимать, что не в состоянии наладить даже свою собственную жизнь.  
— У себя? — спросил Грейвс у Марты, которая, явно не ожидая ничьего появления, встрепенулась за столом — но когда она увидела, кто перед ней, то лишь молча кивнула, отведя взгляд.   
Распахнув тяжелую стальную дверь, он вошел в небольшой темный кабинет, где среди скудной обстановки громоздился сейф. Восседающий в кресле грузный, обрюзгший блондин — Геллерт Гриндевальд — был ровесником Грейвса, но возраст его невозможно было определить из-за отечного лица. Его белесые, как у моли, брови, весьма нелепо смотрящиеся на покрывшемся красными пятнами лице, сдвинулись к переносице, едва он увидел вошедшего Персиваля, который, не дожидаясь приглашения, уселся на стул напротив.  
— Чем обязан? — при взгляде в водянистые рыбьи глаза Грейвса передернуло от отвращения.   
— Пришел напомнить, что ты мне должен, — Персиваль откинулся на спинку стула, располагаясь поудобнее.   
— Денег нет, — проскрипел Гриндевальд, всем своим видом давая понять, что разговор окончен.   
— Во-первых, это пиздеж, — прикрыл глаза Грейвс. — А во-вторых, ты мне не денег должен. Или ты взятку думал дать?  
Геллерт заинтересованно разглядывал его, не меняясь в лице.   
— Мне нужно рабочее место в твоем магазине. Со следуюшего понедельника у тебя кассиром работает один парень, вместо кого — выбирай сам. Ты устроишь его, дашь нормальный оклад и сделаешь вид, что моей заслуги тут — минимум. И мы в расчете.   
— А ты? — спросил Гриндельвальд. — Что ты?  
— Я, так и быть, забуду о паре точек на районе, и сделаю вид, что не вижу, что твои кассиры толкают дурь.   
— И что за пацан? — подкрутил белесый ус Геллерт.   
— Толковый, — кивнул Грейвс. — Проблем не будет. Но у меня есть условия.   
— И? — обнажил желтые зубы Гриндевальд, качнув головой.   
— Собственно, главное только одно, — сощурился Персиваль. — Ты не станешь впутывать его в свои делишки. Никакой дури через его руки.   
— А не через руки, стало быть... — от последней фразы улыбка Геллерта стала шире, но, увидев, как напрягся Грейвс, он поднял ладонь вверх: — Ладно, ладно. Договорились. Ты притаскиваешь сюда пацана и отваливаешь сам.   
— Именно, — кивнул Персиваль. Он поднялся, проигнорировав протянутую ему руку, и обернулся уже у двери. — Только не думай, что я отвалю бесследно.   
* * *  
Когда мистер Грейвс рассказал ему о работе, Криденс был счастлив — давящее чувство беспокойства за будущее в его новой, теперь уже независимой и самостоятельной жизни исчезло, принеся на смену себе ощущение уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Он был безмерно благодарен мистеру Грейвсу за такой шанс.   
Криденс стоял за кассой уже больше месяца, и работа ему нравилась, правда, он стал замечать некоторые странности в поведении персонала, объяснить которые ему было трудно. Отдельный дискомфорт доставляли долгие внимательные взгляды управляющего, которых тот не скрывал и не отводил глаза даже тогда, когда Криденс оборачивался. Пристальный взгляд серых глаз вызывал у него оторопь, но, решив, что он себя накручивает, а все местные причуды его, как новенького, не должны касаться, Криденс стал меньше смотреть по сторонам, сосредоточившись на себе, пока однажды такая замкнутость не вышла ему боком.   
Открыв шкафчик и достав в подсобке униформу, он успел услышать только щелчок запираемой щеколды за спиной. Резко обернувшись, юноша увидел у дверей мистера Гриндевальда — хозяина магазина, смотрящего тем самым взглядом, который Криденс так ненавидел.   
— Бэр-бо-оун, — насмешливо протянул хозяин и, не вынимая рук из карманов, медленно направился к нему. — Должно быть, вы особенный молодой человек, раз за вас хлопочет главный легавый всея Браунсвилля, не так ли?  
Криденс непонимающе моргнул и инстинктивно съежился. Гриндевальд, приблизившись вплотную, провел пальцем по его щеке, ухватив за подбородок.   
— То, что ты нашел себе папочку — это похвально. Глядишь, и цел останешься... Только вот так неправильно — я тоже хочу свою долю десерта. Естественно, папочке мы ничего не расскажем, зачем ему волноваться?  
— Я-я... я н-не понимаю о чем вы, с-с-сэр... — заикаясь, отстучал зубами Криденс. Близость этого человека вызывала панику и желание поскорее убежать —он бы непременно так и сделал, если бы не был практически прижат к стене.  
— Правда? — сально ухмыльнулся Гриндевальд и положил трясущуюся руку парня себе на ширинку. — Так понятнее?  
От ощущения чужой эрекции под ладонью Криденса передернуло, и он зажмурился, отвернувшись.   
— Ну чего ты ломаешься, куколка, — дыхание Гриндевальда обдало его щеку, доводя до истерики. — У Грейвса же отсасываешь и, небось, не давишься...  
Криденс не слышал ничего, кроме гулких ударов своего сердца, которые замедлялись. Этот звук бил по ушам, порождая новую волну паники. Прижатый лопатками к холодной стали шкафчика, он, плохо понимая, что делает, что есть силы сжал пальцы в кулаки. Как те, что были свободны, так и те, что лежали на члене Гриндевальда.   
— Сука! — взревел тот от боли и отступил на пару шагов, согнувшись пополам, и тем самым дав Криденсу возможность рвануться к выходу.  
Он отчаянно дергал трясущимися руками щеколду, пока она, наконец, не поддалась. Распахнув дверь, Бэрбоун вылетел прочь. Он бежал без оглядки, пока перед глазами не показалась калитка его дома.   
* * *  
Заскочив в обеденный перерыв в супермаркет и не обнаружив там своего соседа, Грейвс забеспокоился и решил проведать его дома. Когда он постучал в дверь, она распахнулась сразу же, явив до ужаса бледного Криденса. Парень почему-то прятал воспаленные глаза, избегая встречаться взглядом с Персивалем и стараясь лишний раз не шмыгать покрасневшим носом.   
— Привет. Я захожу, а тебя нет, — сказал Грейвс, не переставая вглядываться в лицо Криденса. — Тебе дали отгул из-за плохого самочувствия?  
— Нет, — тихо ответил Криденс. — Хотели повысить, дать дополнительную занятость.   
— Дополнительную? — нахмурился Грейвс. — А ты?  
— А я отказался, — выдохнул Бэрбоун. — Не потяну.   
— И что же за должность? — скрестив руки на груди, оперся Персиваль о перила. — С чем именно ты решил, что не справишься?  
— С минетами, — Криденс вскинул глаза из-под порядочно отросшей челки, и Грейвс увидел в них злые слезы. — Он отчего-то уверен, что я живу за счет того, что сосу у вас, — слова давались ему с трудом, но Криденс вдруг почувствовал, что замолчать он уже не сможет. — И что меня не затруднит сосать в два раза больше...   
Персиваль побледнел и ошарашенно замер, вытаращившись на соседа и не зная, что сказать, а тот тем временем продолжал:  
— Только не говорите, что не знали, — наморщил он нос и добавил: — Мистер Грейвс...   
Захлопнув дверь перед его носом, Криденс сполз по стене на пол и в бессильной злобе закусил губу, чтобы вновь не разрыдаться. Разочарование, переполняющее его изнутри, едкой кислотой разъедало душу.


	8. Chapter 8

Грейвс поморщился от витающего вокруг запаха лекарств и открыл глаза, уставившись в белый больничный потолок. Обезболивающие действовали, но... Поморгав, он повернул голову влево, пару мгновений поразглядывав казенную стену, и вправо, столкнувшись взглядом с Порпентиной, которая явно хотела что-то сказать.   
— Голдштейн, — голова гудела, и он поморщился от неприятных ощущений. — У меня три вопроса...  
Она подобралась и подсела ближе, внимательно глядя на начальника.   
— Первый — сколько я провалялся?   
— Двое суток, — легко улыбнулась она. — Врачи говорят — повезло. Попади пуля чуть правее или левее, все могло бы быть гораздо хуже, а так — ничего важного не задето, только крови много потерял.   
— Меньше пить надо, чтобы мимо сердца не промахиваться. Хм-м-м... Его взяли?  
— Да, — кивнула она. — Харрисон долго матерился, что ты туда сам полез, но в итоге он в него всеми зубами вцепился. Так просто не отпустит. Этот уже кресло в новый кабинет присматривает, — сморщила нос Тина. — Повышение будет получать твоими стараниями.  
— Пусть... — слабо отмахнулся Грейвс. — Куда его отправляют, не знаешь?  
— Харрисона?  
— Да Гриндевальда же! — рявкнул Персиваль, и в эту же секунду пожалел о своей несдержанности — тело ответило сильным головокружением.   
— А... Вроде я слышала, что в Чикаго. И хорошо, что туда.   
— Чикаго — это хорошо, да, — легкая торжествующая улыбка пробежала по лицу Грейвса. — Потому что Чикаго — это плохо. И третий вопрос: почему ты здесь торчишь, а не на работе?  
На лице Тины отразилась обида.   
— Во-первых, — передразнила она его, — это уже четвёртый вопрос, если анальгетики тормозят твой мозг. А во-вторых, если бы я тут не торчала, то кто бы тебе ответил на первые три?!  
— Справедливо, — кивнул Грейвс, тихо фыркнув.   
— А теперь, с вашего геройского позволения, я отправляюсь в управление! — показав ему язык, она направилась к двери.   
— Чем сделаешь мне невозможное одолжение! — крикнул он вслед и закашлялся.   
Когда дверь за Тиной закрылась, Персиваль неохотно поерзал на жесткой койке, устраиваясь удобнее, погладил несколько раз отчаянно саднящее место ранения, словно таким образом хотел успокоить боль, и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая.   
Когда он услышал от Криденса, _что_ заставлял его делать Гриндевальд, все, чего он хотел — это достучаться до мальчишки, объяснить, что он тут ни при чем. Но потом до него дошло, что он собрался просить прощения за то, чего не делал, и Грейвса словно бы обдало ледяной водой. Тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, когда это с ним произошло, когда он стал готов так унижаться, и решив, что за чужую вину он оправдываться не намерен — Персиваль медленно сошел с крыльца Бэрбоуна, сел за руль своего старенького «Ниссана» и отправился прямиком в управление.   
Ему больше всего хотелось открыть дверь в кабинет Геллерта с ноги и превратить его самодовольное лицо в кровавое месиво, но огромным усилием воли он взял себя в руки, решив действовать законными методами. Прекрасно понимая, что сам прижать Гриндевальда так крепко, как ему бы этого хотелось, он не сможет, Грейвс провел следующий месяц в режиме ищейки, возвращаясь домой лишь для того, чтобы отключиться на несколько часов, и снова отправиться на работу. Персиваль поклялся себе, что если и в этот раз не сможет собрать доказательную базу, достаточную для пожизненного, то подаст в отставку и уберется прочь из Нью-Йорка. 

«Дерьмово выглядишь», — то и дело слышал он и лишь кивал в ответ, отмахиваясь, собирая улики и не прерывая наблюдение. Прекрасно понимая, что времени до того момента, когда Геллерт поймет, что под него копают, остается не так уж много, как и шансов, что тот останется в неведении, Грейвс подготовил дело и передал его федералам.   
Казалось, он мог бы на этом и успокоиться, но, узнав о готовящемся штурме, заявил, что хочет лично участвовать. Зачем? Себе он объяснил это тем, что хочет в последний раз посмотреть в глаза Гриндевальду, прежде чем его упекут в тюрьму до конца его дней. И Грейвс не мог со всей уверенностью сказать, правильным было это решение или нет.   
Как сейчас, в ушах звучали слова подонка:  
 _«Думал, нашел себе парнишку, с которым уплывешь в закат, а, Грейвс?»_  
Гриндевальд забаррикадировался на складе, в отделе бакалеи, вдвоем с Персивалем. Пока группа захвата выбивала массивную противопожарную дверь, между ними не утихала перестрелка.  
 _«Ты же вроде не слабоумный! Так раскинь мозгами!»_  
Грейвс перезарядил пистолет, несколько раз выстрелил и чертыхнулся — пробив мешки с мукой, которая тут же взметнулась в воздух, он сделал видимость практически равной нулю.   
_«Он не будет катать тебя в кресле по парку, когда ты состаришься!»_  
Пуля просвистела над головой, но Грейвс успел пригнуться, скрывшись за стеллажом с крупой.   
_«Как только найдет кого-то поудобней и помоложе, так только ты его и видел!»_  
Гриндевальд явно хотел вывести его из себя и теперь целенаправленно этого добивался. Персиваль, сжав зубы, высматривал среди белой взвеси фигуру в черном.   
_«Ты кретин, если ты этого не понимаешь!»_  
Геллерт тоже успел заметить его и, хоть они оба выстрелили практически одновременно, пуля настигла Персиваля раньше, адской болью опалив грудь.   
— И из-за этой малолетней соски ты все это устроил?! — торжествуя, выплюнул Гриндевальд перед тем, как выстрел Грейвса пробил его голень, и он с воплем упал на пол. В следующее же мгновение дверь распахнулась, пропуская спецназовцев, которые тут же заломили руки Гриндевальду, а истекающий кровью Грейвс прежде, чем отключился, успел заметить его сумасшедший оскал.   
_«Я еще вернусь»_ , — прочитал он по губам.


	9. Chapter 9

В коридоре Порпентину ждал врач, который спорил с отчаянно рвущимся в палату незнакомым парнем.   
— Мисс Голдштейн, передайте, пожалуйста, сотрудникам, что долгие посещения мистеру Грейвсу будут противопоказаны еще минимум дня три. Насколько я знаю, он уже через неделю будет рваться домой, а к этому времени он должен будет максимально прийти в форму, — попрощавшись с инспектором, которая кивнула и умчалась, создавая ветер развевающимися полами своего серого пальто, врач встряхнул упирающегося Криденса за плечи: — Вы слышали, молодой человек? Полный покой!  
Криденс посмотрел вслед инспекторше и ощутил, как его грудь сжала невидимая, но сильная рука неявной ревности. Проследив за его реакцией и убедившись, что отчаянный посетитель успокоился и не станет врываться в палату, доктор зашел туда сам. В последний раз взглянув на Грейвса в приоткрывшуюся на мгновение дверь, Криденс был вынужден отправиться домой ни с чем.   
Первым желанием его, едва он захлопнул дверь перед Грейвсом в тот день, было немедленно начать искать новое жилище, чтобы поскорее съехать из Браунсвилля, чем он и занялся, и даже подобрал пару вариантов — один в Квинсе, другой в Бруклине.   
Но когда он увидел опечатанный разгромленный изнутри магазин и прочитал в газете об успешной операции, в которой мистера Грейвса ранили, его снедало чувство стыда за себя, за свою горячность, и сбежать хотелось уже хотя бы для того, чтобы никогда больше не показываться ему на глаза.   
_«Персиваль»_ , — поправил себя Криденс.   
Теперь он знал его имя — газета с заметкой из криминальной хроники лежала на тумбочке у его постели, и каждый раз, когда он ее перечитывал, у него внутри все холодело — Криденс не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все произошло по его вине. От таких мыслей еще сильнее хотелось бежать — как можно скорее и как можно дальше.   
В палату его не пускали, и он, переборов себя, решил, что сначала дождется возвращения мистера Грейвса домой, извинится и поблагодарит за все — и лишь после этого уберется прочь. Но на самом деле Криденс вовсе не был уверен, что у него хватит духу на то, чтобы еще хоть раз заговорить с ним, поэтому малодушно радовался, что врач в который раз ему отказал.  
* * *  
Персиваль терпеть не мог безделье, и теперь его лист нетрудоспособности, который врачи не спешили закрывать, как он их ни просил — едва ли не умолял — выпустить его на работу, приносил ему огромные мучения. Заняться чем-то интересным не позволяла боль — все еще его верная спутница, отказывающаяся уходить — а сидеть в четырех стенах и шататься по окрестностям надоело до тошноты.   
Проводя вечера за просмотром телешоу, нередко позволяя себе напиться, он понимал, что ему слишком не хватает общения и компании Криденса, к которой он привык за прошлый месяц, когда между ними завязались приятельские отношения. Парень оказался неплохим чутким собеседником, и имел талант, которым обладает не каждый — он прекрасно умел слушать. От разговоров с ним, пускай и недолгих, Грейвсу было легче на протяжении всего дня, и теперь, когда Персиваль снова оказался один, как сыч, ему хотелось выть от отчаяния.   
Решив, что выть — не вариант, и с этим надо что-то делать, Грейвс взгромоздил на столик перед диваном ноутбук и открыл скайп. Он сам не понимал, почему решил вдруг позвонить тому, с кем не общался так давно. Ему казалось, что о произошедшем можно поговорить только с ним, а сидеть и дальше в тишине было невыносимо. Персиваль понимал, что если он сейчас ни с кем не перемолвится словом, то отправится к Криденсу и вынесет дверь с петель. Допустить такого позора и унижения, как он считал, он никак не мог, даже будучи пьяным.  
— Здравствуй, Перси, — изображение на экране появилось, и рыжий мужчина на другом конце провода поправил старомодные очки-половинки на сломанной переносице.   
Альбус Дамблдор, друг детства, переехавший вместе с матерью, братом и сестрой на соседнюю улицу от дома, где жил Персиваль, был талантливым химиком, почти что вундеркиндом — на порядок умнее любого из своих сверстников, и Грейвса в том числе. Когда-то именно Альбус стал его первым увлечением, но потом юный химик безответно влюбился в Геллерта — малолетнего преступника, уже тогда мечтавшего о своей наркоимперии.   
— Привет, Ал, — пьяно растянул в улыбке губы Грейвс. — Все бодяжишь свою бурду?  
— Как можно, — ответил ему Дамблдор прищуром синих глаз. — Исключительно учу детишек, чтобы они могли бодяжить, как ты выразился, сами. Что стряслось? На тебе лица...  
— Я его посадил, — не дав ему договорить, зло выплюнул Грейвс и уставился на экран, жадно следя за реакцией Альбуса. — Я посадил твоего австрияка. Слышишь?!  
— Слышу, — лишь спокойно вздохнул в ответ тот, с едва различимой ноткой сожаления добавив: — Только он уже давно не мой. Да и никогда не был. Ты же это знаешь, как никто другой. Чем же он тебя так окончательно допек?  
— Но ты ведь любишь его? До сих пор? — Грейвс не слушал его, сейчас ему жизненно необходимо было выговориться самому. Впрочем, Дамблдор это и сам понимал.   
Альбус не ответил ничего, не отводя внимательного взгляда от перекошенного болью лица Персиваля. Его молчание говорило само за себя.   
— Как можно любить такую... такую мразь? — скривился Грейвс. — Я знаю, что ты всегда был с припиздью, но просто объясни мне — как?!  
— Каждый достоин любви, — тихо проговорил Дамблдор. — Но не каждый способен принять ее и оценить по достоинству. И пускай это больно, но в первую очередь это причиняет боль тому, кто отвергает. Больнее всего по нему бьет.  
— Ты говоришь, как чертова помесь Иисуса с джедаем, — прикрыв глаза рукой, протянул Персиваль. — И выглядишь, блядь, так же!  
— Ты влюбился, — довольно кивнув, с понимающей улыбкой ответил на поток оскорблений проницательный Альбус. — Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что это наконец-таки случилось! Я верил, что так и будет.   
То ли от его слов, то ли от количества выпитого Грейвса замутило.   
— Не мели ерунды, — отмахнулся он, кривясь.  
— Я уверен, что, в отличие от меня, ты нашел себе хорошего человека, — улыбка Дамблдора стала еще теплее. — И ты не потеряешь его в угоду собственной гордыне и твердолобости.   
— Извини, но ты сошел с ума, а я терпеть не могу разговаривать с шизиками, — рыкнул в ответ Грейвс и отключил связь.   
— Влюби-и-и-ился, — проныл Персиваль, передразнивая Альбуса, едва окно скайпа исчезло с характерным звуком. И поплелся наверх, прихватив бутылку.


	10. Chapter 10

— За счет заведения, — перед Персивалем очутился стакан виски. — Народ должен знать своих героев.   
Грейвс повертел стакан на месте, а затем одним глотком опрокинул его содержимое в себя. Стоило стакану опуститься на стойку, как он волшебным образом наполнился вновь. Хотя, признаться, никакого волшебства здесь не было — зато был Аб, расторопный владелец бара «Кабанья башка», расположенного на самом конце Амбой-стрит, и почти пустой зал.   
— Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я мечтал раздавить этого херова таракана-альбиноса, — покачал головой Аб.   
Аберфорт Дамблдор, младший брат Альбуса, был суровым бородатым байкером, из тех, от одного взгляда на которых ты понимаешь, что зашел не туда. Объездив всю Америку вдоль и поперек, он вернулся в трущобы, ставшие ему родными, и открыл бар, собирающий публику, мало чем отличающуюся от него самого.   
— Так чего ж не раздавил? — пожал плечами Грейвс.  
— Еще об эту гниду руки марать, — Аба едва заметно передернуло. — А потом сидеть за мокруху... Ну нахер! Хотя были времена, когда очень, очень хотелось.   
— Чем же он тебя-то так достал? Тем, что Ал с ним...  
Аберфорт оперся на локти и наклонился к Персивалю, перебив его:  
— Да мне все равно, кому и как Альбус жопу подставлял. Его дело, меня не ебет. А вот то, что этот ублюдок с Ари сделал...   
Грейвс нахмурился, вспоминая:  
— Ариана? Она же с собой покончила.   
— Да черта с два! — зло прошипел сквозь зубы Аберфорт. — Все считают, что отравилась. Мол, выжрала десять порций винта от того, что чокнутая была.   
— А на деле? — внимательно посмотрел на него Персиваль.   
— А на деле ее Гелла подсадил. А потом и передознул, когда понял, что Альбус с ним не поедет — за живой больной сестрой же ухаживать надо. А мертвую сестру — закопать, и сойдет.   
— И ты поэтому ему на похоронах рожу расквасил? — начал складывать два и два Грейвс.   
— Не только. Я даже забыл бы, что Альбус его своими руками и сварил. Но то, что он после этого его перед ищейками, ты уж без обид, прикрыл...   
— Да какие там... — отмахнулся Персиваль, которого от осознания пробил холодный пот. — То есть, ты думаешь, эту историю с суицидом Альбус сочинил? Что...  
— Да что мне думать-то, — хлопнул широченными ладонями по дубовой стойке Аб. — Я знаю.   
— Вашу мать... — округлив глаза, поставив пустой стакан на стойку, ругнулся Грейвс себе под нос, хотя Аб его все равно услышал. У Персиваля плохо укладывалось в голове, что Альбус мог так поступить.   
— А я о чем... — вздохнул Аберфорт.   
Посидев еще немного, Грейвс поблагодарил хозяина и, накинув куртку, отправился домой. На улице шел противный моросящий холодный дождь, и он натянул капюшон поглубже, но не пожалел, что пошел пешком — после того, что Персиваль сегодня услышал, хотелось не торопясь пройтись и подумать.   
Свернув с Бойланд-стрит на Лотт-авеню, Грейвс увидел в десятке шагов впереди от себя щуплого парнишку, кутающегося в парку, но, несмотря на морось, не надевающего капюшон. Грейвс мог бы сказать себе, что обознался, если бы не стрижка, которая выдавала в одинокой фигуре, шагающей по темной улице, Криденса.   
— Эй! — припустил он за Бэрбоуном, тот же в свою очередь заметно ускорил шаг. — Да постой ты!  
Нагнав его, Грейвс коснулся напряженного плеча, и дальше случилось то, чего он никак не мог ожидать. Развернувшись, Криденс резко выкинул из кармана руку, отчего крепко зажатая в его ладони телескопическая дубинка разложилась на всю длину и ударила Персиваля между ребер, а в следующее мгновение — под левое колено. Острая боль оглушила Грейвса, и он свалился на тротуар.  
— Сука... — выдохнул он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Да что ж ты делаешь-то...  
— Мистер Грейвс?! — шокированно уставился на него Криденс, и в эту секунду вся решительность покинула его лицо: яростно нахмуренный лоб разгладился, а брови из хищного выражения приняли виноватое.   
Он быстро сложил свое оружие и протянул руку, помогая не сопротивляющемуся Персивалю подняться на ноги. Поддерживая его под локоть, давая опереться на себя, Криденс помогал Грейвсу идти, приговаривая:  
— Ничего, потерпите, сейчас доберемся... Я просто подумал...  
— Что подумал? — прокряхтел Грейвс. — Что за тобой маньяк-грабитель и убийца в одном лице несется? Крови твоей хочет?  
— Ну... — протянул Бэрбоун. — Вообще-то именно на это и было больше всего похоже. Простите, я не узнал вас в капюшоне, — признался он и виновато добавил: — И по голосу не узнал.   
— Не за что извиняться, — поморщился Грейвс. — С твоей везучестью вообще надо сначала стрелять, а потом спрашивать «кто там» — так надежнее...  
Криденс кивнул, крепче перехватив Персиваля за талию. Ему повезло, что он был одного с Грейвсом роста — окажись Криденс коротышкой, или наоборот, ему было бы куда менее удобно служить ему опорой. Он пинком отворил калитку, помог Грейвсу подняться на крыльцо и подождал, пока тот откроет дверь.   
В полумраке прихожей Криденс поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Персиваля и понять, что ему делать и как себя вести. Встретившись с теплыми карими глазами, в которых не было ни капли неприязни, взгляд юноши на мгновение задержался на красиво очерченных губах. И, запретив себе думать о том, что будет дальше, Криденс порывисто прижался к ним своими.


	11. Chapter 11

Криденс боялся дышать, ощущая тепло губ Грейвса, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается и переворачивается, дурея от собственной смелости. Поняв, что его поцелуй остался безответным, он отстранился, почти обиженно глядя на Грейвса. Тот тоже замер, удивленно окинув взглядом Криденса, остановившись на алеющих кончиках его ушей, и осторожно, словно на пробу, провел пальцами по губам.   
— Ты... — наконец отмер Персиваль, сглотнув. — Ты со мной что, — сделал он глубокий вдох, — в больничку решил поиграть?  
Криденс оторопело моргнул и, не зная, что ответить, на всякий случай сделал небольшой шаг назад.   
— Или просто поиграть? — хриплым шепотом спросил Грейвс.  
От звука его голоса Бэрбоун почувствовал, как ему становится нечем дышать. Зажмурившись, он весь залился краской и, почувствовав себя лишним в этой ситуации, рванулся к двери, едва не снеся плечом косяк. Остановили его сильные руки, которые легли на плечи, удерживая, не давая дотянуться до ручки.   
— Я понять хочу, что с тобой происходит, — от этих слов, что Грейвс выдохнул в его затылок, низ живота Криденса сладко свело. — Ты то приходишь, то выставляешь меня прочь. То смущаешься, то теперь — вот... Я терпеть не могу такие загадки.   
Криденс замер. Ему показалось, что в голосе Персиваля он услышал что-то похожее на... боль?  
— Я терпеть не могу недопонимать, — признался Грейвс. — Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь...  
От этих слов по спине Криденса пробежали мурашки, и он вздрогнул. Почувствовав, что хватка рук ослабла, он повернулся и осторожно устроил свои ладони на груди Персиваля под расстегнутой курткой, несмело поглаживая пальцами ткань футболки. Грейвс понял, что больше не может сдерживаться и, взяв лицо Криденса в свои ладони, наклонился и поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы.   
Стянув с узких плеч парку, забравшись руками под грубый свитер и ощутив горячую кожу под своими ладонями, Персиваль словно сорвался с цепи. Он запоздало подумал, что может быть слишком груб, но оценив реакцию Криденса, который застонал ему в рот и прильнул сильнее, развернул его и прижал к стене, лаская все откровенней.   
Расстегнутая трясущимися пальцами Криденса пряжка ремня в тишине, нарушаемой лишь звуками поцелуев, звякнула оглушительно. Оторвавшись от пухлых покрасневших губ, Грейвс припал к его длинной шее, которую тот бесстыдно подставлял под поцелуи. Услышав собственное имя, сорвавшееся с губ Криденса и почувствовав дрожащие пальцы, забравшиеся в его брюки, Грейвс застонал и в последний раз легко прикусил нежную кожу, помогая Криденсу избавиться от мешающего свитера.   
Проложив дорожку поцелуев по груди и впалому подрагивающему животу, Персиваль опустился перед юношей на колени и уже взялся за пуговицу на его джинсах, когда Криденс перехватил его руки — от вида коленопреклоненного Грейвса с таким голодом во взгляде, кружилась голова — и притянул к себе, целуя.  
— Душ? — выдохнул Персиваль в приоткрытые губы.  
— Душ... — кивнул Криденс, соглашаясь, и пошел за ним наверх, в ванную.   
На последних ступеньках уверенность покинула Криденса, и он, несмотря на все свои фантазии, понял, что абсолютно ни к чему не готов. Спасительной темноты, скрывающей его уродство, больше не было, и он почувствовал, как вместо возбуждения, еще недавно стучащего в висках, удушливой волной накатывает паника.   
Почувствовав, что Криденс уже не с такой охотой идет за ним, Персиваль обернулся, столкнувшись с его испуганным взглядом.  
— Что? — подошел он ближе и, легко проведя ладонью по щеке, заглянул ему в глаза. — Чего ты?  
— Я... — только и сумел выдавить из себя Криденс, зажмурившись и уткнувшись Грейвсу, стоящему на ступеньку выше, лбом в грудь. — Можно... без света?  
Персиваль не расслышал и, приподняв его лицо, вопрошающе посмотрел, отмечая, как в темноте блестят его глаза.   
— Не включайте, пожалуйста, свет... — почти умоляюще прошептал Криденс.   
Грейвс мысленно выругался на ситуацию и, кивнув, повел Криденса в спальню. Отчего-то ему показалось, что если дать мальчишке уйти в эту минуту или оставить его одного, это будет куда более неправильно, чем то, что он делает сейчас.  
— А... — вопросительно оглянулся тот на дверь ванной, угадывающейся в темноте.   
— К черту его, — ответил Персиваль. — Идем.   
Улегшись рядом на постели, Криденс тут же уткнулся ему в грудь, пряча отчаянно пылающее лицо.   
— Так что случилось? — тихо, будто боясь спугнуть, спросил Грейвс. — Расскажешь?  
Криденс прикусил губу, но, собравшись с духом, ответил:  
— Просто я такой урод, что... — шепнул он, не глядя на Грейвса. — Я не могу заниматься любовью при свете.   
Персиваль понял, что ему почти физически больно слышать от него слово «урод», но в то же время ощутил, что от слов «заниматься любовью», сказанных голосом Криденса, его член, уже было начавший успокаиваться, заинтересованно дернулся. Обругав себя похотливым засранцем, он коснулся его пальцев.  
— При свете не можешь... — начал он, тщательно подбирая слова. — А без света — хочешь?  
Криденс вздохнул, когда указательный палец Грейвса очертил замысловатый узор на его раскрытой ладони, поймал его и утвердительно сжал в ответ, решив, что и так уже слишком много сказал о своих желаниях.  
Тая и плавясь под ласками Персиваля, ловя его губы своими, Криденс чувствовал, что горести прошлых дней уходят прочь, как и смущение, которое охватывало его еще недавно. Зарывшись пальцами свободной руки в волосы Грейвса, он неосознанно потянул их, и Персиваль застонал от удовольствия. Ободренный этим, Криденс активнее задвигал рукой, сам выплескиваясь в чужую, окунаясь в блаженство.


	12. Chapter 12

Персиваль Грейвс был самым обычным человеком. У него, как и у каждого, был свой кодекс правил, которого он строго придерживался. Как-то: не убий, покуда не пытаются застрелить тебя, и возлюби ближнего своего, но не позволяй ему заночевать в твоей кровати. Именно поэтому, припоминая последнюю заповедь, он сейчас с сомнением смотрел на торчащую из-под одеяла черную макушку укутавшегося почти с головой парня, свернувшегося на его постели.  
От его вида в душе одновременно растекалось умиротворение вперемешку с беспокойством. Персиваль, как никто другой, знал правдивость другого своего жизненного постулата, гласившего: «отношения — сплошное мозгоебство», как и то, что прошлая ночь послужила началом чего-то, к чему он был отчаянно не готов.  
Грейвс испытал безотчетное желание зарыться в эти волосы пальцами и потрепать, но, побоявшись разбудить, отдернул руку и спустился вниз. Глядя, как зажаривается на сковородке болтунья, машинально помешивая ее лопаткой, Персиваль думал, что делать дальше с этим странным мальчишкой, что досматривает сейчас десятый сон в его спальне.   
* * *  
Криденс открыл глаза и недоуменно моргнул: стена, у которой стояла скамья и две тяжелые гантели, была ему незнакома. Потерев глаза и оглядевшись, он вспомнил то, что было между ним и Персивалем прошлой ночью и, не скрывая довольную улыбку, растянулся на постели.   
Грейвса не было, и Криденс, начав зябнуть, нехотя нащупал на полу белье и джинсы, но не обнаружил джемпера. Припомнив, где он мог его оставить, он почувствовал, как щеки заливает румянец от воспоминаний.   
Он спустился вниз полуодетым. Ни одна ступенька, на его удачу, не скрипнула под ногами, и Криденс уже приблизился к входной двери. Все еще сонный, он огляделся, но джемпера здесь не было. И вздрогнул, услышав за спиной голос:  
— На диване.  
Криденс замер. Повернув голову, он заметил привалившегося к проему кухни Грейвса, оглядывающего его с ухмылкой — и понял, что забыл то, что тот только что сказал.   
— Что? — моргнув, переспросил он.   
— Если решил сбежать по-тихому, то твоя одежда на диване, — повторил Грейвс ничего не выражающим тоном.  
Криденс повернулся к нему, желая разубедить, что он никуда не собрался, лишь решил одеться, и, увидев, как каменное выражение лица Грейвса в одно мгновение сменяется удивленным, понял, какую оплошность допустил.   
_«Все... Теперь он их видел»_ , — пронеслось в его голове.   
Персиваль хватанул воздух ртом и тут же захлопнул его. Неподдельный шок, отразившийся на его лице, говорил сам за себя. Криденс отвернулся, прикусив губу от обиды. Он зажмурился и тихо, не то оправдываясь, не то просто констатируя, выдохнул:  
— Я же говорил...  
Грейвс, неслышно ступая, подошел ближе и протянул руку, проследив рубец, пересекающий грудь, заканчивающийся под ключицей. Белее белого, жесткий, на молочной коже он смотрелся дико, и Персиваль почувствовал, как злость кипучей волной растет у него внутри.   
Ему не надо было долго думать, чтобы догадаться, кто сделал это с мальчишкой.   
От прикосновения Бэрбоун дернулся, как от тока, резко распахнув глаза, в которых Грейвс прочитал гремучую смесь из боли, стыда и отчаяния. Больше не отводя взгляд, Криденс смотрел прямо на него, открыв рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не решился.   
— Не только живот и грудь, ведь так? — тихо спросил Персиваль, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.   
Он обхватил лицо Криденса руками, прижавшись лбом к его лбу. Тот, зажмурившись и скривившись от подступающих слез, чуть помедлив, ответил. Слова давались ему с трудом, но он вздохнул и принялся перечислять:   
— Чаще всего спина, руки, задница... Редко — ноги. Почти всё...   
У Персиваля перехватило дыхание от этого признания, и он, не зная, что ответить, притянул его к себе, обнимая. Криденс обмяк в его руках, уткнувшись в шею, а Грейвс, прочертив пальцем черный контур рисунка на его спине почувствовал еще один шрам. Он испытал что-то вроде неявного укола совести за то, что не ощутил их под руками, когда вчера ночью ласкал Криденса. Трогательный момент прервало урчание живота Бэрбоуна.   
— Я... — от его легкого дыхания в шею по спине Персиваля пробежала волна дрожи. — Можно, я оденусь?  
— А, да, — опомнился Грейвс, оторвавшись от Криденса. — Да, конечно.   
Он напоследок окинул взглядом его спину, изукрашенную причудливыми узорами и цветами, пока Бэрбоун не спрятал ее под грубой вязкой свитера.   
— И татуировки поэтому стал делать, — констатировал Персиваль, — чтобы закрыть.   
— Их не очень-то получается закрыть, они все равно чувствуются, — кивнул Криденс, усаживаясь за стол, и поспешил пояснить: — На ощупь. Но так они хотя бы не бросаются в глаза.   
— Ты похож на произведение искусства с этими рисунками, — сказал Грейвс, сам не понимая, зачем. — Как живая картина.   
— Мой бывший парень говорил так же. «Ты — арт объект», — невесело усмехнулся Бэрбоун, цитируя. — Это он их сделал. Мне кажется, ему это просто было интересно. Забавный опыт, что ли...  
— Да уж, пацан в шрамах — это очень забавно, — презрительно фыркнул Персиваль себе под нос. При упоминании бывших отношений Криденса, зверь, заключенный в клетку из рёбер, агрессивно рыкнул, разделяя точку зрения Грейвса.  
Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, пока Криденс не нарушил молчание:  
— Какие у вас планы на сегодня? — спросил он. — Я не мешаю?  
— Нет, абсолютно. До пол-второго я совершенно свободен. Ешь, — пододвинул он разогретую в микроволновке лазанью в сторону Криденса. — И не смотри так, у меня железное правило: все, что я ем дома — это домашняя еда.   
— Спасибо, — легко улыбнулся тот и проворнее стал орудовать вилкой. — А... потом?  
— А потом осмотр у врача, и, я надеюсь, мне удастся уговорить его наконец-то выпустить меня на работу, — откинулся на стуле, прикрыв рукой глаза, Грейвс. — Иначе, еще неделя такой жизни — и я стану похож на мексиканскую домохозяйку с шестью детьми.   
— Вы так говорите, будто это что-то плохое, — хмыкнул Криденс, одергивая себя за то, что болтает слишком много, будто бы отыгрываясь за месяц с лишним молчания.   
— Ну как тебе сказать, — усмехнулся Грейвс. — Учитывая, что это те, кто поставляет мне моих будущих клиентов, то...  
— Гриндевальд не был мексиканцем, — зачем-то сказал Криденс и тут же прикусил язык.   
— Не был, — вздохнул Персиваль и посмотрел на Криденса. — Прости меня. Я решил, что, раз он в последнее время стал более адекватен, то не выкинет ничего такого. Но я недооценил как его шизу, так и желание достать меня. Жаль, что ты оказался в это втянут. Моя вина.   
— Я тоже не должен был так реагировать, — грустно улыбнулся тот и, словно на пробу, коснулся пальцами руки Грейвса. — Я... я так не думаю, как сказал, если по правде...  
Переведя взгляд со слегка подрагивающих пальцев на его лицо, Персиваль перегнулся через стол и поцеловал Криденса.


	13. Chapter 13

Грейвс выгнулся и ахнул, когда его уздечка прошлась по верхнему небу юноши, потом еще, и еще... Он сам, наклонив голову, вобрал его член в рот, нежно обведя головку языком. Почувствовав приятную вибрацию от стона, и ответив тем же, он, откинув со лба влажные волосы, принялся насаживаться глубже, не без доли самодовольства отмечая реакцию на свои ласки.   
Несдержанно толкаясь во влажный жар его рта, Персиваль несильно провел по ягодицам Криденса кончиками ногтей, доводя его до дрожи. Услышав протяжный стон, одной рукой он огладил бедро, а кистью второй путешествовал по пояснице, выводя на ярко выраженных ямочках, к которым так хотелось прижаться губами, легкие узоры.   
Под дразнящими прикосновениями Криденс выдержал недолго. Грейвс не стал его сдерживать, он и сам был не так далек от того, чтобы кончить. За то время, что они встречались, он успел хорошо изучить, что больше всего нравится его новоприобретенному любовнику, тот же, в свою очередь, тоже оказался прилежным учеником.  
Криденс приходил по вечерам, оставался на выходные, всеми своими словами и действиями давая понять, что ему нравится проводить время рядом с Персивалем. Грейвс был рад его компании, но он ни за что не хотел бы навязываться, обременяя Бэрбоуна своим присутствием. После их разговора, состоявшегося первым совместным утром, после упомянутого невзначай бывшего парня Криденса, Персиваля словно спустило с небес на землю — он понял, что, как бы он ни хотел стать частью жизни Бэрбоуна, у него слишком мало шансов.  
Эти невеселые размышления укрепляли его в понимании, что, хоть Гриндевальд и последний ублюдок, но — в отличие от него, очарованного симпатичным мальчишкой идиота, находящегося одной ногой на пенсии по выслуге лет — он трезво смотрел на вещи. И в одном он точно был прав — спутник из Персиваля для Криденса никакой. Их будущее, мрачные мысли о котором Грейвс старался гнать от себя, было все сложнее представить, и он решил, что, во всяком случае, не станет обременять Криденса собой. Грейвс сказал себе, что если Криденс хочет секса — он будет ему самым лучшим любовником, каким только может стать, но если Бэрбоун захочет идти дальше один, чтобы найти кого-то более подходящего, с кем можно построить отношения — он не станет его удерживать.   
Персиваль считал своей личной победой то, как Криденс преобразился, стал увереннее и раскованнее. Если тот и раньше мог сказать о своих желаниях, то теперь, вдобавок к этому, он больше не закрывался, пытаясь укутаться в тридцать три одежды, с удовольствием принимая ласки и комплименты Грейвса. Перестав стесняться своего тела, он словно сбросил тяжкую ношу — Персивалю даже показалось, что разворот его плеч стал шире. Для них больше не было запретных тем, и вот сейчас разомлевший после оргазма Криденс, собственническим жестом закинув ногу на Грейвса, рассказывал то, чего тот не мог добиться от него все эти два месяца, что прошли с момента их первой близости.   
— Нет у нее своих детей. Нас было трое, и теперь я могу сказать, почему она взяла нас всех, — поведал он, шагая пальцами по груди Персиваля. — Ну, про меня ты в курсе, но есть еще две сестры. У Модести в автокатастрофе погибли родители, ее воспитывали две мамы-лесбиянки, а Честити... — вздохнул Криденс, — я слышал, что когда Мэри Лу пришла забирать ее из приюта, ее практически сняли с одной из девчонок. Вроде того, что пока Чест не кончила — никуда не пошла. Как Мэри Лу про все это узнавала, даже представить не могу, — поднял он глаза. — Страшно делается.   
— Ты же понимаешь, что она опасна? — осторожно уточнил Грейвс. — Это же чистейшей воды террористка!  
— Понимаю, — откатился на подушку Криденс и потянулся.   
— И то, что она с тобой делала, тянет на жестокое обращение с детьми, — продолжал гнуть свою линию Персиваль.   
— Ну уж точно не ласковое... — вздохнул Криденс. — И не только со мной.  
— Что?  
— Девчонкам тоже доставалось. Честити поначалу бунтовала очень явно, даже не могла выйти из дома из-за побоев, но потом что-то случилось, и Мэри Лу больше ее не трогала, наоборот, самой ремень в руки дала. И так вышло, что поводы для побоев давал только я.  
Грейвса передернуло от того, насколько спокойным тоном это было сказано.   
— Она должна быть за решеткой, — отрезал он.   
— Нет, — ответил Криденс и, поймав негодующий взгляд Персиваля, уточнил: — Не то чтобы мне было ее жаль, но...  
— Что «но»? — сдвинул брови к переносице Грейвс.  
— Если ее посадят, что будет с Модести? — вскинулся Криденс, вмиг растеряв всю свою расслабленность.  
— Попадет к кому-то более адекватному. За белыми детьми едва ли не очередь стоит из усыновителей.   
— Да, если повезет. Или попадет к кому-то, с кем она не понимает, как себя вести. Это здесь все привыкли к ней, а она ко всем. Ты думаешь, с ней легко?  
— Покажи мне ребенка, с которым легко! — парировал Грейвс, но Криденс его не слушал, продолжая стоять на своем:  
— Может быть, ей и найдут нормальную семью, но сначала она попадет в приют!   
— Все через это проходят, — возразил Персиваль.   
— И ты? — с вызовом посмотрел на него Бэрбоун.   
Грейвс замолчал. Такого взгляда у Криденса, за все то время, что они были знакомы, ему еще не доводилось видеть.   
— Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, что это такое, не так ли? — холодно констатировал Криденс, отвернувшись.  
На секунду Персивалю показалось, что сейчас он встанет и уйдет — настолько отстраненным выглядел Криденс. Но этого не случилось, он лишь прикрыл глаза рукой и вздохнул.   
— Ты прав, — куда мягче ответил Грейвс и согласно кивнул, отнимая ладонь от его лица. — Прав. Лишь понаслышке.  
Не разглядев во взгляде Криденса ни злости, ни обиды, он наклонился, легко поцеловав его в лоб, кончик носа и, наконец, в губы, постепенно прихватывая их не так уж невинно. Криденс с жаром отвечал, но, скосив глаза на будильник, стоящий рядом на тумбочке, уперся ладонями в грудь Персиваля.   
— Ч-ч-черт... — прошипел он сквозь зубы, вскакивая с постели.   
— Что? — нахмурился Грейвс.   
— Я думал, у меня еще час! — в отчаянии выпалил Криденс, роясь в сумке, на бегу впрыгивая в форменные брюки. — А его нет... Я же на смену опоздаю!  
— Я тебя подвезу, — с готовностью принялся одеваться Персиваль, глядя, как Криденс, уже собранный, переминается с ноги на ногу у двери спальни, нервно поправляя на плече ремень объемной сумки.   
Криденс, поймав его взгляд, смутился.   
— Почему ты так смотришь?  
— Да так, — ухмыльнулся Грейвс. — Я просто подумал, представляешь, какое порно получится? Мужлан-полицейский и юный медбрат, м-м-м... — протянул он, глядя, как Бэрбоун заливается краской едва ли не до макушки.  
— Да какой медбрат, — буркнул Криденс, шустро спускаясь по лестнице, — так, санитаришка...  
— То есть остальное тебя не смущает? — хмыкнул Грейвс, запирая дверь.  
Когда он остановил автомобиль у ворот хосписа и посмотрел на часы, то оказалось, что у них есть еще как минимум пять минут для прощания. Оторвавшись, наконец, от губ Криденса, Персиваль нежно погладил его по щеке и, глядя прямо в глаза, спросил:  
— Ты уверен, что проблема только в твоей сестре? И ни в чем больше?  
Вздрогнув от вопроса, которого совсем не ожидал, и пристального взгляда, Криденс почувствовал, как по спине пробежал коварный холодок подступающей паники. Он медленно отстранился и, избегая заглядывать в глаза Грейвсу, сфокусировавшись на его переносице, кивнул. Дернув ручку, Криденс попрощался, вышел из машины и, не оглядываясь, на плохо гнущихся ногах направился ко входу в хоспис.


	14. Chapter 14

Криденс не мог сомкнуть глаз, ворочаясь на жесткой кушетке в комнате для персонала. Спина затекла, но это было наименьшим дискомфортом из всего, что он сейчас испытывал. Из головы Криденса все никак не шли прощальные слова Персиваля, а руки коченели от страха, сковывающего его сердце, каждый раз, когда он вспоминал их.   
_«Ни в чем больше?»_  
Криденс запоздало вспомнил о своей тайне, которую не торопился открывать Грейвсу. Как бы он отреагировал, несмотря на то, что знал о Мэри Лу с его слов? Обозвав себя дураком, он закусил костяшки пальцев, зажмурившись от боли, раздумывая о том, какова вероятность того, что Персиваль остался в неведении его поступка.   
_«Что бы сделал ты в первую очередь, если бы заинтересовался кем-то?_ — спросил Криденс себя и едва не взвыл, когда дал себе честный ответ: — _Постарался бы узнать про него как можно больше»._  
В том, что нужно поговорить, Бэрбоун не сомневался ни секунды. Только вот как? И о чем? Когда он, сонный, приплелся домой, Грейвс еще был на работе, и Криденс, чьим первым порывом было пойти к себе домой и не высовываться оттуда, взял себя в руки и решил подождать его, сидя на ступеньках.  
Разбудил его обеспокоенный Персиваль, осторожно трясущий его за плечо.   
— Ты с ума сошел?! — возмутился он, едва встретился взглядом с заспанными глазами Бэрбоуна. — Ты же до костей уже промерз, должно быть!  
Затащив Криденса в дом, он укутал его в толстый плед, лежащий на диване, и сунув в озябшие пальцы кружку горячего кофе, уселся напротив.   
— Ну, рассказывай, какой дьявол заставил тебя торчать на холоде, и что такого случилось, что ты не мог подождать меня дома?!  
От тона, которым говорил Персиваль, Криденс безотчетно втянул голову в плечи, но потом понял, что больше не может ходить вокруг да около. Зажмурившись и сделав глубокий вдох, он выпалил:  
— Я ее обокрал!  
— Кого? — моргнул не ожидавший такой реакции Персиваль.   
— Мэри Лу, — тихо добавил Криденс, стараясь не смотреть на Грейвса.   
— Знаю, — вздохнул тот и сел рядом.   
— Ты меня теперь арестуешь? — осторожно спросил Криденс, заметив мелькнувшие на поясе наручники.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Персиваль. — Если она этого хочет, ей придется туго, чтобы суметь хоть что-то доказать.   
Криденс весь превратился в слух, и Грейвс, видя это, пояснил:  
— В доме повсюду твои отпечатки. Фактически, ты как совершеннолетний член семьи, взял деньги и вещи, и то, что они принадлежали исключительно твоей... — он поморщился, — матери — еще нужно доказать. Я ознакомился с материалами — сейф был открыт, а не взломан. Значит, есть все основания полагать, что, раз ты знал код, то был допущен к распоряжению этими ценностями. Говорю же... Кстати, как?  
— Что — «как»? — переспросил Криденс. Судя по его ошеломленному виду, ему даже в голову не приходило посмотреть на ситуацию с такой стороны .   
— Как ты его узнал? — повторил Персиваль. — Не думаю, что она сама его тебе сказала.   
— Я однажды случайно подглядел, как она его набирает. Я точно знал, что цифр было четыре, первая была единицей, а последняя — двойкой, — поерзал на диване Криденс и, помедлив, положил голову на плечо Грейвса. — Когда я его подбирал, мне было так стыдно, что хоть гори, но когда дверца, наконец, открылась...   
Заметив, как юноша сжал пальцы в кулаки, Персиваль легко похлопал его по коленке.   
— И какой же? — спросил Грейвс, хотя уже догадывался об ответе.   
— Тысяча восемьсот двадцать два, — вздохнул Криденс. — Глава восемнадцатая, стих двадцать второй...  
Персиваль едва не сплюнул от омерзения и злости, чувствуя, как его начинает трясти.   
— А когда ты узнал? Ну... — поднял глаза Криденс.   
— Почти сразу, как мы познакомились.   
— И ты всех соседей так проверяешь?  
Сделав неопределенный жест рукой, Грейвс ответил:  
— Нет, только симпатичных мальчишек, живущих в соседних домах, которых одобрил мой кот. Но ты же понимаешь, что она ебнутая на голову, она опасна для людей! Это нельзя так оставлять.   
— Я бы предпочел больше никогда с ней не видеться... — уклончиво ответил Криденс.   
— А как же сестра? — поддел его Персиваль. — А если эта идиотка решит, что ей мало власти, мало чужой боли, и наберет еще детей? Добропорядочная христианка с большим домом, где все чинно и мирно — неужели ты думаешь, ей их не отдадут? Что будет с ними?  
Криденс молчал.   
— Откуда ты знаешь про дом? — наконец, тихо спросил он, и Грейвс понял, что его только что поймали за язык.   
— Я был там, — не стал юлить он.   
— По моему вопросу? — голос Криденса звучал тихо, словно шелест тонкой папиросной бумаги.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Персиваль, вспоминая разговоры миссис Бэрбоун. — Не по службе.  
— Снова проверка... Скажи, тебе обязательно все контролировать? — с болью в голосе выдохнул Криденс, провожая взглядом Обскура, который скрылся в кухне. — Скажи, а что бы ты выбрал, если бы пришлось: меня... нас... — поправился он, — или возможность ее посадить?  
Грейвс не поверил своим ушам, ошеломленно глядя на него.   
— Вот как? Ты уверен?  
— Ты не ответил, что бы ты выбрал! — в голосе Криденса звучали слезы.   
— Ну если ты ставишь вопрос так, — враз посерев лицом, прищурился Персиваль. — То, полагаю, второе. Да, определенно, — глядя, как глаза юноши удивленно распахнулись, припечатал он.  
Криденс, прикусив губу, вскочил с дивана и рванулся прочь, обернувшись уже в прихожей.   
— Я выступлю на суде, — бросил он и вышел.   
* * *  
В гостиной дома Бэрбоунов царила суета — задерживаемая хозяйка дома, которой за спиной застегивали наручники, кричала и проклинала явившихся полицейских, старшую из ее приемных дочерей сотрудникам пришлось держать, чтобы та не рвалась на помощь матери, рядом с младшей же, испуганно озиравшейся и едва сдерживающей слезы, находилась работница соцслужбы, выясняющая по телефону, где девочку готовы принять до оформления документов.   
—Ты, — выплюнула в лицо подошедшему Грейвсу Мэри Лу.  
— Я, — удовлетворенно кивнул Персиваль. — Я же обещал, — вкрадчиво ответил он. — Будь на вашем месте кто-то другой, я бы повторил уже сказанное стандартное «вы можете хранить молчание» и прочее, но нет — я с удовольствием посмотрю, как вы выроете себе яму еще глубже.   
Мэри Лу поджала губы, скривившись от отвращения. Когда ее выводили из дома, она обернулась и смерила Грейвса уничтожающим взглядом.


	15. Chapter 15

Криденс не понимал, зачем он пошел в суд. Не понимал и того, зачем в первый же разрешенный для свиданий день отправился в тюрьму, и что заставило его слушать оскорбления от Мэри Лу, вновь чувствуя себя беззащитным, маленьким, словно бы раздавленным катком... Глядя в окно автобуса, везущего его прочь от окружной тюрьмы, он считал мили, проносящиеся за окном, чувствуя себя полным ничтожеством.   
_«Я пыталась сделать из тебя человека, но не все можно исправить. Человека из тебя не вышло. Ты — мелкий грязный щенок без мозгов, который никому не нужен_ , — твердо и убежденно, словно читая проповедь, говорила Мэри Лу, с нескрываемым отвращением глядя на своего приемного сына. — _И этому мужику, который пользует тебя, ты тоже скоро станешь не нужен — он выкинет тебя прочь, когда ты ему надоешь»_.   
Криденс почувствовал, как от воспоминаний в горле встал комок, и сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще, и еще... За последнее время он и так слишком часто плакал без причины, постоянно хотел спать и с трудом волочил ноги. Особенно легко слезы подступали от мыслей о Персивале.   
Криденс мог с уверенностью сказать, что влюблен. Он никогда не встречал того, в кого было бы так легко влюбиться, как в мистера Грейвса. Нет, он не был кем-то вроде принца — или даже, скорее, короля — из сказки, не был ни ослепительно красив, словно киноактер — как оказалось, на его теле было тоже немало шрамов, ни изыскан. Но каждый раз, вспоминая дни, проведенные с ним вместе, Криденс чувствовал, как внутри разливается тепло — ведь Персиваль стал первым, кто относился к нему так, словно он был... особенным? Тем больнее было от понимания того, что больше ему этого никогда не испытать.   
* * *  
— Сегодня утром ты опоздала, — мрачно возвестил Грейвс, когда запыхавшаяся Порпентина влетела в кабинет, кинув на стол кипу документов. — В очередной раз.   
— Каюсь, — бросила она на него виноватый взгляд. — Такого больше не повторится!  
—Что-то подобное я слышал вчера. И позавчера. И, кажется, неделю назад, — нахмурился Персиваль. — Если ты остаешься ночевать у своего коновала...  
— Он зоолог! — вскинулась Голдштейн, перебивая его.  
— Однохренственно, — отрезал Грейвс. — Если ты теперь добираешься по утрам от центра, то будь добра, рассчитывай время.   
— Окей, — фыркнула Тина. — Тебе и самому бы не мешало пару раз в неделю откуда-нибудь из другого места до работы добираться. А то на людей уже кидаешься, — прихватив из ящика стола пару папок, она исчезла прежде, чем испепеляющий взгляд Персиваля успел ее настигнуть.   
Его темные мысли, порождающие раздражение, не дававшие ему покоя, лишь подстегнул телефонный звонок, прозвучавший уже в конце дня. Увидев на экране телефон управляющей хосписом, Персиваль ощутил легкий укол беспричинного беспокойства от воспоминаний о Криденсе.   
— Грейвс, — снял трубку он.   
— Привет, — голос Ивонн на том конце трубки звучал не очень-то решительно, — я понимаю, что не совсем по адресу, но тот парнишка, которого ты к нам устроил...  
— Что с ним? — подскочил в кресле Персиваль.   
— В том-то и дело, что я не знаю, — вздохнула она. — Уже скоро неделя будет, как его на работе не видели. Адреса его у нас нет, телефон он не берет. Просто рук не хватает, а желающих много...  
Грейвс почувствовал, как внутри у него все похолодело.   
— Понял, — бросил он, на ходу надевая куртку. — Делай, что надо. Я разберусь.   
Он нажал на кнопку «отбой», так и не дослушав Ивонн, и попрощался с Куинни, сидящей у его кабинета. Уже через четверть часа Персиваль стоял у двери Криденса. Тот и впрямь не отвечал на звонки — телефон был недоступен, сколько бы Грейвс ни набирал его номер. Прикидывая, как лучше ударить, чтобы дверь открылась, он подергал ее за ручку и понял, что она не заперта.   
Когда он оказался внутри, ему пришлось долго приглядываться — вокруг царила темнота, свет исходил лишь от лампочки над раковиной, под завязку заваленной посудой. В доме было зябко. Недолго думая, он взлетел на второй этаж по скрипящей лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и осмотрелся — Криденса нигде не было видно.   
Он бы так и ушел ни с чем, если бы не услышал шорох одеяла из спальни и тихий вздох.   
— Криденс, — позвал Персиваль, осторожно направляясь туда, — ты здесь?  
Ответом ему послужила лишь тишина, в которой едва было слышно легкое дыхание.   
Грейвс нашел его, укрывшегося едва ли не с головой, уткнувшегося лицом в подушку.   
— Криденс? — осторожно дотронулся он до плеча.   
— Отстаньте... — слабым голосом простонал тот и зарылся в подушку еще сильнее.   
— Что случилось, Криденс? — что-что, а отставать Грейвс не собирался точно.   
— Просто уйдите... — скривил губы Бэрбоун.   
Персиваль вздохнул, окинул взглядом комнату, заваленную мусором вперемешку с одеждой и, сосчитав в уме до десяти, сдернул с него одеяло.   
Криденс не особо сопротивлялся, лишь морщился, когда Грейвс, подсвечивая себе фонариком, проверил его зрачки. Удовлетворившись увиденным, он на всякий случай закатал рукава свитера, высматривая следы от уколов, но не нашел ничего, кроме следов от зубов.   
— Криденс, — заглянул ему в глаза Персиваль, рассеянно гладя по спутанным давно не мытым волосам. — Ты заболел?  
Бэрбоун ничего не ответил, лишь прикрыл глаза и повернулся набок, натягивая одеяло обратно на себя, будто кокон.   
_«Нет, так не пойдет»_ , — покачал головой Персиваль, уже приняв решение. Он, в очередной раз раскутав Криденса, подхватил его на руки и понес прочь из спальни, старательно переступая через валяющийся под ногами мусор.   
— Отпустите... — прохныкал ему в плечо тот, но слушать его Грейвс не собирался.   
— Пойдем, — прокряхтел он, ногой открывая дверь черного хода. — Приведем тебя в норму.  
Грейвс занес его в собственный дом и, не мешкая, потащил наверх, где раздел, попутно наполняя горячую ванну. Закатав рукава, он до красноты тер жесткой мочалкой тело Криденса, сам в это время следя за его реакцией, которой не было — юноша оставался пугающе безучастным. Как следует выполоскав мыло из волос, Персиваль завернул его в большой махровый халат.   
Донеся Криденса до своей кровати, Грейвс устроил его на подушках и, поколебавшись пару мгновений, улегся рядом, обняв его и положив руку на живот. Теперь, когда к его груди прижималось ставшее уже таким родным тело, бессонница отступила, и Персиваль, почувствовав, как глаза закрываются, мазнул губами по шее Криденса и уснул, крепче притягивая его к себе.


	16. Chapter 16

Персиваль осторожно накрутил на палец отросшую прядь волос Криденса. За то время, что они не виделись, он упустил момент, когда они начали завиваться на концах, в скором времени собираясь превратиться в кудри, если их не обстригут. Бэрбоун очень изменился за время, что они не встречались, словно бы прошло не несколько недель, а несколько месяцев. Он стал еще более худым, от чего пухлые, искусанные губы казались еще больше, как и глаза, под которыми залегли темные тени.  
Только лежа вот так, в обнимку с ним в теплой постели, Грейвс понял, насколько же сильно он соскучился по Криденсу. Решив, что может себе это позволить, он послал сообщение Куинни, сказавшись больным, и бросил телефон обратно на тумбочку. Криденс, проснувшись, завозился и, потерев глаза, недоуменно посмотрел на Персиваля, но не отпрянул. Решив, что если он хочет все исправить, то это его шанс, Грейвс вздохнул:   
— Есть что-то символичное в том, что такому старому козлу, имеющему огромные проблемы с доверием, как я, повстречался парень, чье имя Криденс, — Персиваль протянул руку и погладил его по заострившейся скуле. — Прости меня. Я представил, как сам бы отреагировал на такое, и... И только тогда понял, в чем проблема.   
— Ты не старый, — тихо ответил Криденс, невольно прильнув к руке. — И не такой уж козел.   
У Персиваля отлегло от сердца. Больше всего он боялся снова услышать вчерашнее «уйди», только звучащее более осознанно.   
— Чего ты вдруг пришел-то?  
— Соскучился, — ответил Грейвс.   
— Только вчера?  
Криденс глядел испытующе, и это действовало подобно детектору лжи. Он не давил, но в его взгляде читалось сомнение. Персиваль прикрыл глаза:  
— Ивонн позвонила. Сказала, что ты не выходишь на смены. Я забеспокоился.   
Криденс принял этот ответ и, почесав бровь, хмыкнул:  
— Это и есть то, что называют «папочкой»? — Криденс рассеянно погладил по мягкой шерстке Обскура, который, муркнув, забрался на кровать и свернулся у него под боком. — Я ведь для тебя что-то типа него, да? — грустно усмехнулся он, кивая на кота. — Зверушка...  
Грейвс похолодел и с ужасом понял, что не находит слов.   
— С чего ты взял такое? — только и смог он ответить.  
— Ну, а как? — пожал плечами Криденс. — Так оно и выглядит. Я всегда прихожу к тебе, но ты ко мне — никогда. Мы трахаемся. Ты знаешь все обо мне, а может, даже больше, но я о тебе — ничего. Вот и получается что-то вроде собственности Персиваля Грейвса...   
— То есть ты... Ты всерьез считаешь себя вещью? — сглотнул Грейвс, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается злость. — И как ощущения?  
— Я не против, если что, — по сравнению с довольным мурчанием кота, голос Криденса звучал безжизненно. — Я подумал. Меня... Меня это устроит.   
Персиваль слушал его, не веря своим ушам. Сам не ожидая от себя, он схватил Бэрбоуна за плечи и как следует встряхнул:  
— Не смей! — рявкнул Грейвс. — Не смей говорить такое!   
В своей ярости, вспыхнувшей в одно мгновение, словно сухая солома, он не сразу различил, как изменился в лице Криденс. Персиваль не ожидал подвоха, не заметил ни сдвинутых бровей, ни сжатых губ, ни грозного разлета крыльев носа, за что и поплатился — спустя пару минут борьбы он оказался прижатым к постели телом Криденса. Нависнув над Грейвсом, он одной рукой держал его за горло, второй изо всех сил, как мог, сжимал руки Персиваля.  
Персиваль мог сбросить его с себя в одну секунду, но от ощущения того, как тонкие пальцы сжимаются на шее, хотелось совсем другого. Он никогда не видел Криденса таким — тот, несмотря на свой болезненный вид и общую хрупкость, сейчас излучал, казалось, волны чистой, неприкрытой опасности. От одного взгляда в темные глаза — теперь, когда зрачок поглотил радужку, ставшие почти черным — Грейвс почувствовал, как по телу прошла волна желания.   
Это не осталось незамеченным, и Криденс, довольно оскалившись, ослабил хватку на горле Грейвса, огладив шею, на которой остались красные следы его пальцев. Поняв, что никакого сопротивления не будет, Бэрбоун отпустил его запястья, сомкнув пальцы на твердом члене, сжав его через ткань пижамных штанов.   
Персиваль, последний раз взглянув в зло сощуренные глаза, запрокинул голову, не сдерживая стон, толкнулся в руку, которая сию же секунду исчезла. Криденс отстранился, но только для того, чтобы стянуть с Грейвса одежду. Персиваль, не оставаясь безучастным, помогал ему и привстал, чтобы дотянуться до верхнего ящика тумбочки.   
— Знаю, — толкнул его в грудь Криденс, развязывая пояс халата, и он откинулся на подушки, весь дрожа от выброса адреналина.  
Не особо заботясь о партнере, Бэрбоун судорожно толкался в него, тихо шипя сквозь зубы ругательства, цепляясь за изголовье кровати, и отчаянно хватая воздух открытым ртом. Грейвс же, комкая простынь в кулаке, закинул ноги ему на поясницу, пришпоривая пятками, вынуждая двигаться быстрее. Криденс распахнул глаза и нагнулся, впиваясь в приоткрытые губы Персиваля грубым поцелуем, и в следующее же мгновение, чувствуя, что кончает, с отчаянным рыком вцепился зубами в его плечо.  
Когда вспышка гнева прошла, уже опомнившись, он прятал пылающее от стыда лицо на груди глубоко дышащего, расслабленного Грейвса, боясь посмотреть ему в глаза, косясь на его перепачканный спермой живот. Одна из капель попала на грудь Персиваля, и Криденс стер ее пальцем.   
— Значит... — прикусил губу он. — Значит, так тебе нравится?  
— Ну вот ты и узнал, — легко улыбнулся Грейвс, — кое-что обо мне... Нравится.  
— Прости... — втянул воздух сквозь зубы, словно от боли, Криденс, дотронувшись до багровеющего следа укуса — подарка, что он оставил Персивалю. На следы от пальцев и вовсе было стыдно смотреть.   
— Я что, выгляжу обиженным? — крепче притянул его к себе Грейвс в ответ, и Криденс прикрыл глаза, вдыхая его запах.   
— Странно, что ты заговорил о... — помявшись, произнес он, — старых козлах. Скажи, ты хотел бы себе кого-то своего возраста? С ним, наверное, было бы проще.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Персиваль, погладив спину Бэрбоуна. — Я с ужасом жду того мгновения, когда _ты_ захочешь себе кого-то своего возраста.  
— Я не собираюсь никого хотеть! — Криденс испугано вскинулся. — Точнее, искать! Мне просто кажется, я тебе никогда не смогу соответствовать...  
— Посмотри хорошенько, кому ты собрался соответствовать, — усмехнулся Персиваль, но в следующую секунду стал серьезным. — Я думал, что ты и слышать обо мне не захочешь, — обхватил он лицо Криденса ладонями и заглянул в глаза. — Пожалуйста, пообещай мне одну вещь. Хотя нет, не мне. Себе.  
— Какую? — тихо спросил Криденс, внимательно слушая.   
— Что ты больше не станешь терпеть. Ничего, никогда, ни от кого, — рука Грейвса слегка сжала его плечо, и юноша, облегченно выдохнув, кивнул.


	17. Chapter 17

— Твой кот любит меня больше, чем тебя, — вместо «доброго утра» бросил через плечо Криденс, ставя на стол кофейник. У его ног, мурча, увивался Обскур, буквально не давая ему и шагу ступить.  
Персиваль широко зевнул, оглядывая завтрак — яичницу и тосты, так вкусно пахнущие.  
— Это с чего ты так решил? — он сел на стул, придвигая к себе кружку.  
— А он уже которое утро не тебя будит и есть просит, а меня, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Криденс.   
— Ничего подобного, — блаженно зажмурился Грейвс, чувствуя, как кофеин делает свое дело, даря бодрость. — Будит он меня, а я его спихиваю к тебе, — засмеялся он, глядя на обескураженное лицо Криденса.   
— Эй, это подло! — наигранно воскликнул тот. — Кстати, как он у тебя появился вообще?  
— Два года назад сотрудница притащила в отделение коробку с котятами и целый день активно пристраивала их, — принялся рассказывать Персиваль. — Этот, видимо, с рождения был говнюком, и его никто не захотел брать. Тогда она подключила свою поистине мозголомную сестру, и вдвоем они умудрились всучить его мне. Как — до сих пор вспомнить не могу!  
— А почему ты его так назвал? Ну, Обскуром? Странная кличка для кота, если честно.   
— А его совершенно не видно в темноте, — покачал Грейвс головой. — После того, как я пару раз впотьмах об него запнулся, то так и назвал. Точнее, сначала Сукой, а уже потом, когда решил, что звать его, если привыкнет, будет не очень хорошо, переименовал.  
Глядя, как у юноши сначала дрогнули уголки губ, потом он фыркнул и, наконец, рассмеялся, Персиваль почувствовал, что теплом внутри он обязан отнюдь не завтраку. Он кивнул на тарелку Криденса, в которой тот вяло ковырял вилкой.  
— Ешь, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Грейвс. — Как вампир выглядишь. И кусаешься так же.   
— Не нравлюсь?  
— Еще как нравишься, — Грейвс посмотрел на часы и принялся одеваться. Потом перевел взгляд на Криденса, покачал головой и повторил: — Ешь.   
— Не хочу как-то... — тоскливо протянул Криденс.   
— Ой ли, — поморщился Грейвс. — Что с тобой? Не то, чтобы ты и раньше был похож на птицу счастья, но сейчас я тебя совсем перестал узнавать.   
Бэрбоун молчал, разглядывая узор дерева на столешнице.   
— Криденс? — позвал Персиваль, желая поймать его взгляд.   
— Я не знаю, что это, — тихо ответил он. — И что делать. Просто как будто бы силы все забрали и... Словно никогда уже не будешь счастлив.   
Грейвс, натянув водолазку, уставился на Криденса, поняв, что в этот момент нужно сказать что-то ободряющее, но все слова буквально комом застряли у него в горле. Он понял, что не может вымолвить ни одного слова, кроме глупого «все наладится». Осторожно подойдя сзади, он опустил ладони на плечи Криденса, погладил, вложив в этот жест всю свою невысказанную поддержку, которую хотел, чтобы Криденс ощутил. Тот, расправив плечи, откинулся на спинку стула, упершись затылком в его живот.  
— Мне пора, — со вздохом сказал Персиваль, когда Криденс запрокинул голову, глядя на него. — Останешься?  
— Как домохозяйка? — прищурился тот.  
— Как хозяин, — припечатал Грейвс.  
— А надо?   
— Надо, — кивнул Грейвс. — Если только хочешь.   
Криденс, помедлив секунду, кивнул. Персиваль, отступив на шаг, наклонился и поцеловал его.   
— Тогда ты можешь потратить день на то, чтобы забрать с собой все, что тебе пригодится, — выдохнул он в приоткрытые губы, и Криденс почувствовал, как кружится голова. — И что у тебя, Бога ради, с котлом такое? На улице теплее, чем в доме, — буркнул он уже у двери, на ходу застегивая куртку.   
— Накрылся, — пожал плечами Бэрбоун, пытаясь осознать, _что_ только что произошло.  
Персиваль позвал его жить с ним. Сказал — собрать нужные вещи. Не трахаться, не ночевать, не взять зубную щетку, а _жить_.   
Пока он переваривал эту информацию, Грейвс успел исчезнуть за дверью, но в следующее мгновение его голова просунулась обратно в прихожую. Вид у него был до крайности растерянный.   
— Ты к Ивонн вернешься? Что мне сказать ей?   
Криденс растерянно моргнул, не ожидая такого вопроса.   
— Ну же, да или нет? Я опаздываю! — брови Персиваля взлетели домиком.   
— Да, — часто закивал Криденс, наконец придя в себя. — Конечно, да!  
Голова Грейвса удовлетворилась его ответом, кивнула и исчезла из вида окончательно.   
Уже очутившись в своем кресле, встретившись с ехидным выражением лица Тины, которая, как бы невзначай поглядев на часы, скользнула взглядом по его высокому вороту, Персиваль понял, _что_ он только что сделал этим утром.   
Теперь он будет жить не один. Все изменится. Это одновременно и радовало, и пугало. Прислушиваясь к себе, Грейвс пока даже не мог понять, какое из этих чувств сильнее.   
* * *  
Мэри Лу старалась не ходить по тюремным коридорам в одиночку, хотя и компании, идущие по соседству, не добавляли ей спокойствия. За время, что она носила робу, женщина успела забыть, как это — быть в безопасности.   
То, что в месте, подобном этому, нужно быть осторожнее, рассказывая о своих убеждениях, она поняла не сразу, а лишь тогда, когда огромная, воинственно выглядящая лесбиянка — из тех, что расхаживают, подобно мужчинам, с короткой стрижкой — ухмыляясь, выдала ей вместо еды помои. Да еще добавила к ним тост, извлеченный из бесформенных штанов — откуда именно, Мэри Лу отчаянно старалась не думать.   
— С джемом, — протянула она с гадкой улыбкой, подавая поднос.   
Тогда же Мэри Лу Бэрбоун стало понятно, что в этом месте ей придется страдать за свои убеждения.


	18. Chapter 18

Грейвс поглядывал на часы, висящие на стене напротив, сокрушаясь про себя, что задерживается уже куда дольше, чем на час, как он планировал.  
— Ну и кто она? — улыбнулась Порпентина, раскладывая документы по вееру.   
— Кто — «кто»? — буркнул Персиваль. Его брови были в задумчивости сведены, а на лице отражалась неимоверная усталость.   
— Та, из-за которой ты ходишь такой весь умиротворенный уже которую неделю, а сейчас готов напалмом сжечь отделение, только бы поскорее сорваться к ней домой. А то, что ночуешь ты дома, это прекрасно видно.  
— Браво! Твои бы таланты, да в нужное русло, Голдштейн, — провел ладонью по лицу Персиваль, скрывая зевок.   
— Ага! Значит, я все-таки попала! — в ее карих глазах появились лучики. — Интересно было бы взглянуть на ту, которая тебя окрутила.   
— Взгляни в зеркало, у тебя горчица на носу, — парировал Грейвс. — Уймись, нет никакой женщины, ты ошибаешься...   
— Ну как скажешь, — пожала плечами Тина, доставая из сумочки карманное зеркальце, — нет так нет.  
* * *  
Персиваль, закрыв глаза, перебирал влажные от пота волосы на макушке Криденса, прислушиваясь к его умиротворяющему дыханию, приятно щекотавшему шею.   
— Устал? — больше утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Грейвс, глядя, как веки Криденса смежаются, и погладил его по спине, обнимая.   
— М-м-м... — слепо ткнулся тот губами в подбородок Персиваля. — Завтра выходной...  
— Как планируешь его провести?  
— Пассивно, — бормотнул Криденс, заставив Грейвса хрюкнуть от смеха. — А ты что-то хотел? Эй, подушка, не трясись.  
— Да есть у меня к тебе предложение, — высвободившись из объятий, Персиваль дотянулся до брюк и вытащил из кармана визитку и свернутый вчетверо листок.   
— Что это? — приподнялся на локте Бэрбоун.   
Персиваль молча протянул ему картонный прямоугольник. _«Николь Нельсон, психотерапевт»_ — вилось серебристое тиснение.   
— Психотерапевт? — нахмурился Криденс. — Что это значит? Я как-то не так себя веду? Ты думаешь, я больной? — сел он на постели.  
— Нет, я не думаю, что ты больной, — ожидавший такой реакции, заверил его Грейвс. — Но меня беспокоит твое состояние.   
— Да какое?! — вскинулся Криденс и для убедительности воскликнул: — Я не псих!  
— Да! — рявкнул Грейвс. — Только ты от кошмаров по пять раз за ночь просыпаешься, не ешь ни черта, и ходишь, как тень самого себя! Смотреть тошно!  
—Ну и не смотри!  
Поймав на себе колючий взгляд Криденса, рывком вскочившего с постели и схватившего футболку, Персиваль понял, что переборщил, и поднялся следом.   
— Эй, — подошел он вплотную к отворачивающемуся Криденсу и поймал его лицо ладонями. — Извини. Я не то хотел...  
— Такой, как есть, без мозголомов, я тебе уже совсем не нравлюсь?  
— А сам себе? — в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Криденса пояснил Грейвс: — Сам себе ты нравишься? Тебе в таком состоянии комфортно? Только не ври! — поднял Персиваль его лицо за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Он спрашивать будет... Всякое. И что я говорить буду?  
— Ну, наверное, все, — пожал плечами Персиваль. — Все, что беспокоит.   
— Не хочу, — передернуло Криденса. — Как ты себе это представляешь? Да и дорого это, наверное, а жалованье я еще не получил даже. Не буду я, короче, к ней записываться, — вскинув брови, жалобно уставился он на Грейвса и, встретившись с ним глазами, тут же нахмурился. — Что?  
— Ну, если по правде, я тебя уже записал, — признался Персиваль. 

— Тебе всегда надо все держать под контролем, да? Особенно меня. Заботливый, блин, папочка... — последнюю фразу Криденс сказал сквозь зубы в сторону, но Грейвс его все равно услышал.  
— А тебя это заводит? — прищурился он и приблизился к Криденсу почти вплотную. — Так часто об этом говоришь... — протянул Персиваль и, когда Бэрбоун выставил вперед руки, чтобы оттолкнуть его, грубо перехватил предплечья, как следует встряхнув.  
— Ты идиот, должно быть, если не в состоянии отличить заботу от дурацкого фетиша, — отпустил его Грейвс, вытягиваясь на кровати.   
— Дурацкого? — непонимающе моргнул Криденс — он искренне считал, что, как и в прошлых отношениях, его роль для Персиваля предельно ясна. Сейчас же он не понимал ничего, и испытывал неясное чувство не то вины, не то стыда за свою недогадливость.  
— А какого, по-твоему? — рыкнул Персиваль и принялся объяснять, активно жестикулируя: — Отношения должны быть, блин, равными, а не как вся эта псевдохерня!  
Бэрбоун слушал его, едва ли не открыв рот — слово _«отношения»_ , прозвучавшее из уст Грейвса, напрочь оглушило его. Забравшись на кровать, он сел рядом с Персивалем.  
— А у нас с тобой... отношения? — спросил Криденс, внимательно глядя на него.   
— А на что это еще, по-твоему, похоже, если не на чертовы отношения? — буркнул Грейвс и отвернулся, увидев, как Криденс просиял, но не смог сердиться долго, когда тот прильнул к нему.   
— Я позвоню завтра утром и отменю запись, — выдохнул он. — Лучше было сначала посоветоваться с тобой.   
— Нет, нет! Не надо. Если ты считаешь, что надо — я схожу. А ты...  
— Не получится у меня с тобой, — покачал Персиваль головой, угадывая его вопрос. — Я бы рад, но завтра никак — полный завал.   
Криденс кивнул и, заметив на кровати листок, взял его в руки:  
— Что это? — спросил он, разворачивая его. На белой бумаге карандашом был бегло записан незнакомый адрес.   
— Я узнал, куда попала твоя сестра, — объяснил Грейвс, и тут же уточнил: — Младшая.


	19. Chapter 19

Криденс сидел в кресле и разглядывал картину, висящую на стене позади мисс Нельсон — смотреть ей в глаза не было никаких сил. Он был готов биться об заклад, что именно с этой целью полотно там и повесили, и был невероятно благодарен за такую чуткость. Доктор же, тем временем, не щадя чувств своего пациента, продолжала по ходу разговора раскрывать его, слово за словом. Хотя сам Криденс, если бы его спросили, на что это похоже, сказал бы, что в его душу безжалостно втыкали иглы на протяжении часа.  
— Мистер Бэрбоун, — обратила она его внимание на себя, — из того, что вы сказали, я могу лишь сделать вывод, что вы считаете себя… — помедлила она на секунду, прищурив глаза, — не меньше, чем кем-то всемогущим…  
— Почему это? — нервно сглотнул Криденс.  
— Ну, а как? Ваше чувство вины за все, что происходит вокруг, о многом говорит, — развела она руками. — Вы считаете, что в ответе за все, что происходит вокруг, не так ли? Если вы ляжете и закроете глаза — мир остановится?  
— Вы с ума сошли? — отпрянул Криденс.  
— То есть я ошибаюсь? Это не так? — на ее губах мелькнула едва заметная усмешка. — В таком случае, может быть, вы прекратите тревожиться из-за тех ситуаций, исход которых вам неподвластен?  
— Да не тревожусь я!  
— Зато вините себя по крупному. А за что? За то, что ваша мать при помощи насилия над вами разбирается со своими внутренними проблемами? — одна из светлых бровей доктора Нельсон устремилась вверх в скептической гримасе. — И зачем?  
— А я знаю? Я вообще-то думал, вы мне объясните!  
— А это поможет? Мой опыт показывает, что ни капли. Я могу, конечно, но будет куда полезней, если вы объясните это себе сами.  
— А вы тогда зачем нужны? — огрызнулся Криденс. — Засовывать клиентов в петлю и выбивать у них из-под ног табуретку?!  
— Вот как вы это видите? Ну что ж… — покивала она, открыв ежедневник, лежащий на коленях, и сделала там беглую пометку. — Видите ли, мистер Бэрбоун, я не могу не заметить еще одну деталь, то и дело звучащую в ваших словах. Почему вы так часто задумываетесь о том, зачем тот или иной человек в вашей жизни? Вы хотите, чтобы кто-то пришел и решил за вас ваши проблемы, пока вы прячете голову глубоко в песок, чтобы достать ее, когда все будет уже хорошо, верно? Ваше нежелание брать собственную жизнь в свои руки…  
— Я взял ее в свои руки, когда сбежал! — крикнул Криденс, устав слушать изобличающую его речь мисс Нельсон. Костяшки его пальцев, сжатых в кулаки, побелели, что не укрылось от ее внимания.  
— И на этом ваш контроль собственной судьбы закончился, не так ли? — невозмутимо продолжила она. — Дальше, как только вы сделали рывок на волю, вы расслабились и поплыли по течению.  
— Думаете, уйти от нее было так просто? — сквозь зубы процедил Криденс.  
— Я думаю, это было куда проще, чем принимать решения в самостоятельной жизни. А тут еще и сильный партнер подвернулся, и вы решили, что опустить руки и позволить ему вести — самый лучший выход.  
— А что, плохой? — вздернул брови Бэрбоун. — Да куча людей так живет!  
— Вас интересует эта «куча» или вы сам? Я думала, мы о вас сейчас говорим, — постучала она ручкой по переплету записной книжки. — То, что это неправильный подход — в глубине души знают все. Знаю я, знает ваш партнер, и вы уже в этом убеждаетесь. Иначе бы сейчас не злились.  
Посмотрев на часы, она перевела взгляд на Криденса, раздраженно сжавшего губы.  
— Подумайте над этими вопросами, мистер Бэрбоун, только, пожалуйста, будьте с собой честны. Если вам трудно вывести ответы на них в уме, попробуйте их тезисно записать, и с этим приходите через неделю в это же время. Недели ведь будет достаточно?  
— Ага, приду. Непременно! — фыркнул он и, схватив куртку с сумкой, направился к двери, но его остановил голос доктора:  
— Не забывайте рецепт! — мисс Нельсон протянула ему бланк. — Принимайте по одной три раза в день — с ними будет полегче.  
Забрав из ее рук листочек и буркнув «до свидания», Криденс едва сдержался, чтобы не открыть дверь кабинета ногой. То, что порог этой отвратительной комнаты, в комплекте с которой шла такая отвратительная дама, он больше не переступит, было уже решено.  
Выйдя из здания и глотнув свежего воздуха, он прикрыл глаза и почувствовал, что паническое головокружение отступает, но злость — нет. Криденс поглядел по сторонам и от души пнул урну, стоящую у дверей. Урна оказалась сильнее, и, раздраженно втянув воздух сквозь зубы, он запрыгал на месте, отчаянно тряся ушибленной ногой. Криденс не мог видеть, что за этим представлением из окна второго этажа с легкой улыбкой наблюдала Николь.  
— Жестоко вы с ним, — грустно опустила уголки губ ее секретарь, машинально отпив кофе из принесенной ею же чашки и, спохватившись, отставила напиток на столик. — Жалко мальчишку, тяжело ему пришлось.  
— Жалко. Поэтому и жестоко, — ответила та. — Выздоравливать всегда больно, Эми. Пластырь сдирать больно, шприц в живого человека втыкать, швы снимать — все больно. Но почему-то, когда люди приходят сюда, они думают, что их будут гладить по голове и давать сладости просто за сам факт их существования, не понимая, что здесь тоже нужно лечиться.  
— Не придет ведь больше… — вздохнула Эми.  
— Спорим, придет? — не без азарта улыбнулась мисс Нельсон, протягивая руку.  
* * *  
Криденс то и дело сверялся с картой, открытой на усеянном паутиной трещин экране мобильного, и смотрел по сторонам. Дом, к которому он в итоге пришел, не представлял собой ничего необычного — один из многих, безликих, одноэтажно-мансардных, характерных для не очень обеспеченного пригорода. Постучавшись в дверь, он сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь унять дрожь, но все равно дернулся, когда ему открыли.  
— Добрый день, — улыбнулась ему немолодая женщина, за спиной которой маячили двое детей — девочка постарше и мальчик, которому на вид едва исполнилось года три.  
— Здравствуйте, — выдавил Криденс из себя. — Могу ли я увидеть Модести? Она тут?  
— А вы… — улыбка сошла с ее лица, ставшего предельно внимательным.  
— Ее старший брат, — пояснил Криденс. Заметив тень сомнения на ее лице, он решил на всякий случай опустить факт отсутствия родства.  
Незнакомка поколебалась еще несколько мгновений, разглядывая его, после чего закрыла дверь. Криденс растерялся, не зная, что ему делать дальше, и уже спустился вниз с крыльца, когда дверь распахнулась, и Модести, вмиг догнавшая его, крепко обняла, едва не сбив с ног.  
— Привет, мелкая… — присел он, чувствуя, будто ком застрял в горле, и прижал ее к себе, гладя по тощим белобрысым косичкам.


	20. Chapter 20

Криденс влетел в дом и, сорвав сумку с плеча, швырнул ее в кресло. Следом полетела куртка. Его нервное поведение не укрылось от Персиваля, удивленно выглянувшего из кухни.   
— Она хочет удочерить Модести! — воскликнул Криденс вместо приветствия. — Эта женщина!  
— Ого, ты и там побывал?   
— Ага, — кивнул Криденс, успокаиваясь, и сел на стул, глядя, как Грейвс жарит отбивные. — У самой семеро по лавкам, и она еще одну брать собирается! Что за бред... Смотрела на меня так, словно я ее украсть пришел!  
— Тихо, тихо... — протянул Грейвс. — Если все так, как ты говоришь, и условия не позволяют ей взять еще ребенка, то она может подавать прошение сколько угодно — Модести ей вряд ли отдадут. Как временный опекун — да, годится, к родителю же гораздо больше требований.   
Слова Персиваля немного успокоили Криденса и он, уставший от волнений дня, уронил голову на руки, тяжело вздохнув.   
— А как прием? — Грейвс повел носом и, почувствовав едва различимый запах горелого, добавил масла на сковородку.   
— Я туда больше не пойду, — не поднимая головы, тихо ответил Криденс. — Неа, — добавил он, — ни за что.   
Только теперь, когда злость и раздражение ушли на второй план, а усталость дала о себе знать, отзываясь покалыванием в ногах, он почувствовал, как его захлестывает огромная, всепоглощающая обида и жалость к себе. Сморгнув пару раз и шмыгнув носом, Криденс уткнулся в сгиб локтя, исподтишка наблюдая за Персивалем.   
— А чего так? — обернулся Грейвс. — Расскажешь?  
Криденс помялся, не зная, стоит такое говорить или нет, но потом понял, что, если не расскажет все Персивалю, его разорвет от эмоций, и выпалил:  
— Да она же стерва первостатейная!  
Выложив как на духу почти весь диалог, пересказав его в лицах, Криденс перевел дыхание, потер лицо ладонями и подвел итог:  
— Не пойду.   
Посмотрев в ожидании поддержки на Персиваля, он наткнулся на его полный сомнений взгляд и нахмурился:  
— Что?  
— Ну, если честно... — потушил огонь под сковородой Грейвс, располагаясь напротив, — то в ее словах нет неправды. Другое дело, что манера, в которой она излагает суть дела... кхм, весьма сучечная.... Но черт его знает, почему она так делает, — пожал он плечами. — Может, так до людей лучше доходит?  
— То есть, ты считаешь, что это нормально? — в шоке уставился на него Криденс. — Ты же сам говорил...  
— Нет, ну... меня тоже такая подача бы заела, вывела из себя, конечно, но... В целом-то она права.  
— Ты правда так считаешь? — вскинулся Криденс. В его глазах ясно читалась обида, которую он даже не пытался скрыть. — Что я инфантильный, безответственный, что прячусь за твоей спиной, что мне пора повзрослеть?!  
— Мне кажется, или она не говорила именно так, и это все уже твои слова? — прищурился Грейвс. Его уже начала порядком выводить из себя зарождающаяся истерика, которые он терпеть не мог, грозившая с каждой секундой перерасти во что-то большее. — Это не я, а _ты_ так считаешь.   
— Да? Нахрена я тогда нужен тебе такой, а? Не скажешь? — мгновенно вспыхнул Криденс. —Типа, удобный вариант?  
— Не скажу, — потеряв терпение, выплюнул Персиваль. — Сам, блядь, не знаю, нахрена! Чтоб ты знал, — оперся он о столешницу, — ты нихуя не похож на хоть мало-мальски удобный вариант!  
— Ну и отлично! — вскочил Бэрбоун, и стул, на котором он сидел, жалобно скрипнув, отлетел к стене. — Я сваливаю!  
Он в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до двери и, на бегу схватив вещи, вылетел прочь. Грейвс кинулся за ним, желая остановить мальчишку, но наткнулся лишь на захлопнувшуюся перед носом дверь и в новом приступе гнева пробил тонкую стену прихожей кулаком.   
— Доебал! — рявкнул он в пустоту, держась за ободранные костяшки, не заботясь о том, будет ли он хоть кем-нибудь услышан.   
Добавив ни в чем не повинной стене еще и хорошего пинка, он поплелся на кухню, где сунул руку под кран. Глядя, как вода смывает кровь и остатки штукатурки, Грейвс залез в верхний шкафчик, где был спрятана оставшаяся еще с его вынужденного отпуска бутылка виски. Отвинтив крышку, он щедро плеснул янтарную жидкость на руку и, зашипев от боли, наполнил стакан.   
* * *  
Замотавшись в куртку, Бэрбоун подул на озябшие ладони и, крепко пожалев о том, что уже успел отдать ключи от своего старого съемного дома хозяину, брел по улице. Снег хрустел под ногами, а Криденс шел вперед, лихорадочно думая, где он будет ночевать.   
Глянув на телефоне время, он не без досады заметил стремящийся к нулю заряд батареи и наудачу набрал номер своей сменщицы.   
— Привет, Линн, — шмыгнул он замерзшим носом. — У тебя смена через час, я тут... Могу я вместо тебя выйти сегодня? Моя смена завтра, но так вышло, что мне бы срочно освободить день. Что скажешь? — изо рта вырвалось еще одно облачко пара, и Криденс скрестил пальцы. Удача не подвела его — услышав положительный ответ, он улыбнулся и успел поблагодарить Линн, прежде чем телефон окончательно сел.   
Почти все дежурство, склонившись над маленьким островком света от лампы за стойкой ресепшена, он грыз ногти, пытаясь ответить хотя бы на один из тех вопросов, что задала ему доктор. Проблема была в том, что, сколько бы ни было ответов, ни один ему не нравился, все они казались Криденсу идиотскими, и он, не выдержав, раздраженно скомкал очередной листок и отправил его в урну.


	21. Chapter 21

Уже глубоко за полночь Криденсу почти удалось уснуть, и сквозь дрему он услышал, как стукнуло окно. Вскочив на кушетке, он сморгнул, пытаясь приглядеться в темноте, пока не увидел, как, отчаянно кряхтя, в окно пробирается… Грейвс?  
— Ты?! — воскликнул Криденс и тут же зажал себе рот рукой в страхе перебудить всех.  
— Я, — усмехнулся Грейвс, вставая с пола и отряхиваясь.  
— Ты-то что тут делаешь? — отмер Криденс, подойдя ближе и уловив запах алкоголя. — Ты пьян?  
— Уже давно-о-о, — растянул губы в хмельной улыбке Персиваль, — если ты не заметил. Мне надо лечиться, да? Полечишь меня?  
— Здесь не лечат, — нахмурившись, упер руки в бока Бэрбоун. — Здесь ухаживают за умирающими стариками.  
— То, что надо, — кивнул Грейвс, потянувшись за поцелуем, но Криденс отвернулся, и тот припал к его шее, шепча: — Я по адресу. Я гребаный старик и умира-а-аю, как хочу тебя…  
Бэрбоун ахнул, когда сильные руки сжали его ягодицы и, забравшись под верхнюю часть костюма, нежно огладили бока, лопатки, прошлись пальцами по животу, и принялись воевать со шнурком штанов. Криденс, к собственному стыду, понял, что от этих нехитрых ласк уже возбужден. Следом за голубой тканью к ногам юноши опустился и сам Грейвс, с трудом оторвавшись от губ Криденса, проведя ладонью по его члену, еще и еще, глядя снизу вверх так, что у того подкашивались колени.   
— Какой же ты, черт подери… — выдохнул Персиваль, прежде чем, лизнув головку, вобрал его в рот.  
Первым желанием Криденса было оттолкнуть Грейвса, и он вцепился в его плечи, но когда влажные губы прошлись по члену, он не нашел в себе сил сопротивляться и, тихо застонав, легко огладил плечи и запустил пальцы в волосы, толкаясь в горячий рот.  
Поняв, что не может больше сдерживаться, Персиваль прикрыл глаза и свободной рукой расстегнул молнию, лаская себя. Его движения не укрылись от Криденса, который, глянув вниз, сдавленно охнул и прошелся пальцами по затылку Грейвса, без слов прося взять глубже. Хватило нескольких толчков в узкое горло, чтобы он, дернувшись и вцепившись в плечо Персиваля, с протяжным стоном кончил.   
Подхватив штаны и кое-как их завязав, на ватных ногах он дошел до раковины, плеснул себе в лицо ледяной воды, и уселся наконец на кушетку, шокированно уставившись на Персиваля, все еще стоящего на коленях. Тот, открыв глаза, отер ладонью опухшие губы и усмехнулся, поймав взгляд Криденса.   
— Видишь, что ты со мной делаешь? — показал он ему перепачканную спермой ладонь. — Как чертов школьник, ей-богу...  
Сполоснув руку водой, он, уже порядком протрезвевший после оргазма, сел рядом с Криденсом, не зная, о чем теперь говорить. Когда опьянение схлынуло, искренние признания давались уже не так легко.  
— Не ожидал, что ты придешь, — хриплым шепотом первым нарушил тишину Бэрбоун.   
— Я испугался, что ты не вернешься, — ответил Грейвс. — Я звонил, но ты недоступен, и вот...  
— Батарейка села, — закусил губу Криденс. — А как узнал, что я тут?   
— Догадался, — прикрыл глаза Персиваль. — Я объехал все мотели поблизости, но тебя ни в одном не оказалось. Тогда я подумал, что тебе негде было больше переночевать, и пошел сюда.  
— Объехал? Ты же пьян... Совсем! — воскликнул Криденс. На всегда соблюдающего правила Грейвса такое хулиганство было совсем не похоже. Как и то, что сюда он влез через окно, каким-то хитрым способом его открыв.  
— Ну не прямо уж совсе-е-ем, — сделал тот неопределенный жест рукой. — Да и я этим не горжусь, но... «старичка» придется ремонтировать.   
Помолчав некоторое время, Персиваль вздохнул.   
— Ты ушел, а я все думал — что я лезу к тебе? Может быть, тебе даром не сдались все эти мои морали? А я, как старый осел, все пру и пру вперед, будто за морковкой... — он отвел глаза и продолжал: — Я не буду больше с этим соваться к тебе, обещаю. Только не уходи. Мне кажется, ты уйдешь, а я — сдохну. Если хочешь, чтобы я все решал, я буду. Я... попробую.   
— Ты и так все решаешь, — сквозь слезы, навернувшиеся от слов Грейвса, шепнул Криденс. — Нет, я не хочу так. Но я не понимаю, как ты так можешь — просто решаешь, делаешь, и все. Не боишься ошибиться. Я вот понял, почему я так не могу. Я до смерти боюсь облажаться. И когда ничего не делаю, вроде и не в ответе ни за что.  
— А то я нигде не лажаю, да? — хмыкнул Грейвс. — Вспомни только последние месяца три... Просто ты, когда пришел, ты говорил о сестре, — посмотрел он в глаза Криденсу. — Ты злился, что о ней будут заботиться чужие люди. Но ведь если ты не соберешься, если не возьмешь все в свои руки, и прежде всего себя самого, то другого выхода и быть не может — ты не потянешь.   
Криденс кивнул, опустив голову, признавая правоту Персиваля. За своей уязвленностью он даже не подумал о том, что может заботиться о Модести сам. Испытывая жуткий стыд за свою идиотскую вспыльчивость, он пылающим лбом уткнулся Грейвсу в плечо.   
— И зачем я тебе? Такой мелкий придурок...   
— Я же говорю — не знаю, — фыркнул Персиваль, обняв его. — Но если так, то мы просто замечательная, блин, пара: старый козел и мелкий придурок. Как считаешь?  
Криденс ничего не ответил, только кивнул, тихо рассмеявшись. Свет фонаря, льющийся из окна, осветил кисти Грейвса, и Криденс увидел свежие ссадины на его правой руке. Дыхание перехватило от горечи и, собравшись с духом, он спросил то, что не давало ему теперь покоя:  
— Скажи... А как я могу стать более... — замешкавшись, он закусил губу, но, зажмурившись, все же выдохнул, — более удобным вариантом для тебя?  
Персиваль почувствовал укол совести.  
— Да брось, — отмахнулся он, сжав плечо Криденса сильнее. — Не воспринимай всерьез, я же со злости... Разумеется, я не думаю о том, удобный ты или неудобный, ты же не чертов диван.  
— И все-таки? — вздохнул Бэрбоун. — Я в последнее время только и делаю, что все порчу...  
— Ну, — замялся Грейвс, подбирая слова, — мне было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты был чуть поспокойнее, может... Ну там, чуть-чуть меньше выносил мне мозги... — нарочито-мечтательно протянул Персиваль. — Было бы здорово.   
Криденс поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся.   
— Я постараюсь, правда. Мне, кстати, и таблетки прописали, — фыркнул он. — Должны же они тоже как-то помочь.


	22. Chapter 22

Джейда Стюарт, нехотя натянув на волосы шапочку, зашла на кухню и включила свет, который, вспыхнув, больно ударил по воспаленным от недосыпания глазам. Окинув взглядом пустую кухню, где еще не чадили кастрюли, Джейда смачно зевнула и открыла холодильник. В следующее же мгновение остатки сна слетели с нее, словно и не бывало.  
Построив остальных работниц кухни, она, пока не пришел охранник, сверлила каждую из них взглядом, шипя, подобно змее:  
— Кто из вас, блядей, решил, что мой холодильник — это охуительное место для того, чтобы спрятать труп?!  
Заключенные молчали, не зная, что ответить, чтобы не злить Джейду еще сильнее — с ее мнением считались и, как водится, побаивались. Она уже открыла рот, чтобы извергнуть на женщин новую порцию ругательств, когда услышала слабый стон из-за ящиков с продуктами в темном углу, куда она сгрузила тело.  
— Ё-ёб вашу мать… — шокированная Джейда обвела взглядом столпившихся женщин. — То есть вы решили ее на моей кухне грохнуть?! Да вы вообще, суки, ошалели?!  
— А чего мы-то сразу… — послышался робкий протест.  
— А кто?! — рявкнула Джейда. — Еще скажите, что она сама в холодильник залезла! Жарко ей стало?!  
Глаза ее метали молнии. Глубоко вздохнув, Джейда попыталась успокоиться.  
— Так… — провела она рукой по коротким волосам, снимая шапочку. — Ты, и ты, — ткнула она длинным тонким пальцем в двух девиц, — живо куртки сюда, одеяла, все, что, мать вашу, найдете… Ты, — вперилась она взглядом в новенькую, отчего та едва не подскочила на месте, — кипятка сюда. Остальные — за работу! И ни слова никому о том, что здесь случилось! Шевелите, блять, жопами! Даю время до обеда, после ко мне подойдут те, кто это сделали. Но не дай бог — еще раз что-то подобное произойдет на моей кухне, — тихо рыкнула она, но слышно было каждой, — пиздец наступит всем!  
Приняв из рук девушек ворох одеял и куртку, Джейда зашла за угол и включила лампу, которая слабо осветила посиневшие от холода губы.  
— Мэри, блять… — вздохнула она, укутывая привалившуюся к стене женщину. — Ебанутая…  
* * *  
Персиваль проснулся от того, что его кто-то настойчиво трепал за плечо. Убежденный, что это Криденс, он улыбнулся, перевернувшись на спину, раскрыл глаза и… наткнулся он на скептический взгляд Ивонн.  
— Грейвс, — произнесла она. — Не будь ты Грейвс. Какого черта?  
— И тебе доброе утро, Ив, — потянулся он, прогибаясь в затекшей пояснице, и подмигнул: — Давно мы друг другу подобного не говорили, а?  
— Ты мне лучше скажи, почему в моей комнате для персонала, — выделила она последнее слово, — я утром нахожу тебя, а в воздухе пахнет смесью перегара и секса?  
— Ты говоришь так, словно это плохой набор, — Персиваль сел на кушетке и зевнул в ладонь, отметив про себя, что насчет перегара она права. — Где Криденс?  
— Занят работой, — пожала плечами Ивонн. — Скоро освободится.  
Она прошла к выходу, оставляя Персиваля одного, и обернулась уже у самой двери:  
— Ради всего святого, ему едва восемнадцать, Грейвс! — в ее голосе звучал укор.  
— И именно поэтому у тебя есть отличный повод за меня порадоваться, не так ли? — хмыкнул Персиваль, не показывая виду, что его задели слова Ивонн. — Может быть, я могу вместо проповеди рассчитывать на скромную таблетку аспирина и стакан воды, м?  
Он вопросительно вздернул брови, отчего его помятое со сна лицо стало выглядеть весьма жалобно. Усмехнувшись на это зрелище, Ивонн кивнула головой на дверь, жестом призывая следовать за ней.  
* * *  
На стоянке у Криденса была лишь пара мгновений, чтобы оценить последствия ночного безумия Персиваля — почти весь перед старенького «Ниссана» выглядел плачевно: бампер раскрошился, правая фара была разбита, а капот с ее стороны порядочно помят. Дольше разглядывать пострадавшую машину у него не получилось — подошел Грейвс.  
— Ничего не говори, я знаю, что совершил поступок, достойный идиота, — сказал он, открывая двери.  
— А…, а ты? Ты-то цел? — только и смог выговорить Криденс, закрыв, наконец, рот.  
— Да что со мной сделается, — поморщился Персиваль — несмотря на таблетку, головная боль не спешила проходить.  
Криденс не был с ним согласен — всю дорогу до дома он рассматривал его сбитую руку, гадая, где и с кем он ввязался в драку, о которой умолчал — но решил, что расспросит позже. После вчерашней истерики, разразившейся, казалось бы, на пустом месте, Криденс все еще чувствовал себя неловко, и ему отчаянно не хотелось поднимать эту тему.  
Зайдя в дом, он проводил глазами скрывшегося в туалете на первом этаже Персиваля и, повернув голову влево, оцепенел. От вида вмятины в стене с подсохшей кровью на местами отвалившейся штукатурке по спине пробежал холодок, угнездившийся где-то под сердцем, — отчего-то несложно оказалось представить на месте стены свое лицо. Вспоминая события прошлого вечера, Криденс с содроганием понял, что, не уйди он, это вполне могло бы случиться, и почувствовал, как желудок крепко сжимает невидимая рука. Криденс знал, что был неправ, но ему не верилось, что он сумел настолько разозлить Персиваля.  
Когда Грейвс показался, откидывая мокрые волосы со лба, от него не укрылось то, как Криденс напряжен. Даже Обскур, соскучившийся за ночь и ластившийся к его ногам, не вызвал никакой реакции. Окинув парня еще раз внимательным взглядом, Персиваль подошел к нему:  
— Криденс? — в его голосе звучало беспокойство.  
— Прости меня, — торопливо выпалил Бэрбоун, едва заметно вздрогнув.  
Грейвс непонимающе моргнул, а когда перевел взгляд туда, куда еще пару мгновений назад смотрел Криденс, выругался про себя. Видя, как он инстинктивно отшатнулся, когда Персиваль сделал к нему шаг, Грейвс замер.  
— Ты же… — поперхнулся он словами, застрявшими в горле, — ты же не думаешь, что это могло произойти с тобой?  
До той поры, пока его отец не пропал без вести, пока он еще возвращался домой к жене и маленькому сыну, нередко случались вечера, когда Персиваль обнаруживал мать в ванной, залечивающую очередные ссадины. Он хорошо помнил тот взгляд, где покорность смешивалась со страхом, рождая жуткий коктейль, которым она смотрела на мужа, и от мысли, что пусть даже слабый отблеск этих чувств он прочитал в глазах Криденса, становилось нестерпимо горько.  
— Криденс, — позвал Грейвс, и тот посмотрел на него, оторвав взгляд от пряжки его брючного ремня. — Я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного с тобой, слышишь? — выговорил он. — Ты мне веришь?  
Помедлив, Криденс несмело кивнул, потом еще, гораздо увереннее, смотря прямо в глаза Персивалю. Грейвс, не выдержав, преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и сгреб его в крепких объятиях. Успокаивающе гладя по спине, ероша волосы, нежно касаясь лица, он не остановился, пока Криденс в его руках не обмяк, расслабившись. Почувствовав, как теплое, слегка подрагивающее от возбуждения, тело льнет к нему, Грейвс понял, что дрожит сам, и зарылся пальцами в жесткие волосы на затылке.  
— Мальчик мой… — сам не ожидая от себя, тихо выдохнул он в шею у пунцового уха почти признание, наблюдая, как встают дыбом короткие волоски. — Никогда…  
Уже позже, спустя пару часов, убедившись, что уставшего после смены Криденса не разбудят даже артиллерийские залпы, Персиваль, все равно стараясь не шуметь, спустился вниз. Покопавшись в чулане, он нашел среди старых вещей, спрятанных туда в незапамятные времена, старые вышивки матери в рамках и, выбрав одну, повесил ее в прихожую, закрыв злополучное место на стене. Так будет правильно, решил он — смотреть на последствия своего недавнего буйства и самому было тошно.


	23. Chapter 23

Идиллию субботнего утра не могло нарушить, казалось, ничто, и Персиваль отметив сквозь приоткрытый глаз, что солнце уже вовсю бьёт в окна, только перевернулся на другой бок и растянулся поудобнее — и в то же мгновение услышал со стороны ванной глухой звук удара, заставивший его буквально подпрыгнуть на постели и в считанные секунды преодолеть нужное расстояние.  
То, что он увидел, едва не заставило его поседеть окончательно: на кафельном полу около унитаза ничком лежал Криденс. Бросившись к нему и перевернув мальчишку на спину, Персиваль утвердился в своей внезапной догадке — это был обморок.  
Грейвс всегда отличался собранностью, и сейчас, видя перед собой Криденса в столь плачевном состоянии, он растерялся лишь на пару мгновений, но тут же приказав себе не паниковать, начал действовать. Найдя в аптечке нашатырь, он привел Криденса в чувство и, отчаявшись поднять его, ослабевшего и едва стоящего, на ноги, донес до спальни и устроил на кровати. Едва тяжелая голова Криденса коснулась подушки, он уснул, а Персиваль же, не теряя времени, отыскал в телефоне номер его врача.  
— Он от этих лекарств в обморок падает! — пренебрегая приветствием, выпалил Грейвс в трубку, едва услышав ответ, и сразу, спохватившись, добавил: — Доброе утро, доктор Нельсон.  
— Так… Кто вы, кто «он», и какие лекарства? — голос на том конце трубки не был раздраженным, лишь слегка сонным, несмотря на ранний час, и Персиваль невольно позавидовал выдержке.  
— Персиваль Грейвс, я договаривался о приеме, — ответил он, едва не хлопнув себя по лбу, и объяснил: — Криденс Бэрбоун, — Грейвс потянулся за баночкой, стоящей у кровати: — Вен-ла-фак-син, — выговорил он по слогам, испытывая раздражение на себя — ситуация была глупая донельзя.  
— Та-ак, а доза? — уточнила доктор.  
Приглядевшись, Персиваль сумел найти нужную цифру на упаковке:  
— Ноль-семьдесят пять.  
Ответом в трубке было молчание, и прислушавшись, Грейвс услышал шелест страниц записной книжки.  
— Вы смогли бы побыть с ним эти дни? Чтобы он был под присмотром. Ну, скажем, до понедельника, а потом ко мне на прием. Я могу записать вас на одиннадцать.  
— А-а…  
— А вы пока понаблюдаете за его состоянием и за реакцией на лекарство. Все мне расскажете.  
— Да, хорошо, но… он в обмороки падает!  
— Точно, — на том конце послышался вздох, и Грейвс невольно глянул на часы — стрелка приближалась к восьми утра. — Принимайте пока по половине дозы. Если я правильно помню, таблетку можно разломить на равные части. И ко мне в понедельник.  
С последним словом она не смогла скрыть легкий зевок, и Персиваль, теперь имеющий четкую инструкцию, быстро поблагодарил и попрощался, нажав на «отбой». Оставив в покое телефон, он вытянулся на постели рядом с посапывающим Криденсом.  
Сейчас все было хорошо, и Грейвс, заставив себя унять беспокойство, клубящееся внутри, просто лежал рядом, глядя на то, как трепещут от дыхания крылья его точеного носа. Не удержавшись, он протянул ладонь и погладил лоб, с которого лишь недавно сошла испарина, висок, обвел пальцем скулу и отдернул руку, когда Криденс улыбнулся и фыркнул сквозь сон.  
Персиваль, в чье поле зрения попала оранжевая баночка с лекарством, стоящая на тумбочке за спиной Криденса, вздохнул. Он уже понял, что легко не будет, и принимать активное участие в борьбе с болезнью придётся и ему в том числе. Были минуты, когда он ловил себя на том, что скучает по прежнему, размеренному течению своей жизни. Той, где он был один и не знал никаких странных юношей, живущих по соседству.  
В одно мгновение его жизнь сделала крутой поворот и взяла новый курс, по которому он двигался уже без малого четыре месяца, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что возврата к прошлому не будет. Не без налета легкой ностальгии он вспомнил о том, каким легким и беспроблемным было его существование до Криденса.  
 _«Серым и скучным,_  — поспешил поправить он себя в мыслях. —  _Холодным и одиноким»._  
Заметив, как изогнулись в капризной улыбке во сне красиво очерченные губы Криденса, Персиваль понял, что даже будь у него такая возможность, он ни за что не хотел бы повернуть все вспять.  
* * *  
Пообедав, Криденс запил водой салатовую капсулу. Он принимал их уже неделю. Хотя, если верить инструкции, эффекта следовало ждать лишь после трех недель — ему понемногу становилось лучше. Эти капсулы пришли на смену оранжевым пилюлям, и с ними Криденс перестал ощущать себя, словно зомби. Он все еще чувствовал себя не настолько хорошо, чтобы выходить на работу — об импровизированном больничном за свой счет с сохранением места договорился, разумеется, Персиваль, — но проводить дни в постели уже было невыносимо.  
Доктор Нельсон советовала больше физической активности в качестве дополнительного лекарства. Криденс, в первый момент подумавший об активности совсем другого толка, слегка покраснел, но решив, что двигаться и впрямь нужно больше, он, исполненный решимости для борьбы с депрессией, окинул взглядом гостиную и посчитал, что дом Персиваля отчаянно нуждается в генеральной уборке.  
Составив план работ, Криденс прошелся по периметру, покидав в корзину мусор, почистил ковер, и уже потянулся к венчику для пыли, чтобы убрать его в кладовку, когда не ожидавший этого Обскур, игравший с ним, испугался и, ударив его по руке лапой, с перьями в зубах скрылся под буфетом. Вздохнув, Криденс наклонился, а потом и вовсе встал на четвереньки, высматривая кота. Обскур сверкал глазами из-за чего-то, покрытого едва ли не вековым слоем пыли. Когда достать кота не удалось, Криденс, изо всех сил стараясь не чихать, извлек на свет преграду.  
Ею оказалась старая коробка из-под обуви, не тяжелая, но и явно не пустая. Криденс стер пыль с крышки и слегка потряс ее — содержимое интригующе пошелестело, мягко стучась о картонные стенки. Когда Криденс открыл коробку, то пожалел о своем любопытстве — внутри неаккуратной стопкой были сложены фотографии. Чувствуя себя почти что вором, разве что залезшим не в чужой дом, а в чужую жизнь, он, не в силах побороть любопытство и проклиная себя за это, со вздохом отложил крышку и достал снимки.  
* * *  
— Господи, Криденс, — зайдя, огляделся Персиваль и не смог сдержать удивления — гостиная сияла чистотой так, словно до этого дня в ней никто никогда не прибирался. Испытав легкий укол совести по этому поводу, он насмешливо добавил: — Ты что, случайно на батарейки от вибратора сел?  
— Нет, блин, — хмуро буркнул Криденс в ответ. — На вибратор.  
— Вкусно пахнет, — уловив его интонации, миролюбиво произнес Грейвс, и в доказательство слов, довольно прикрыв глаза, повел носом.  
— Ужин там, — махнул рукой в сторону кухни Криденс, незаметно запихивая коробку ногой подальше под буфет.  
— А ты? — недоуменно вздернул брови Персиваль, смотря, как он идет к лестнице.  
— Не голоден, — помотал Криденс головой, поднимаясь по ступеням, провожаемый взволнованым взглядом. — Прилечь хочу.  
Сердце неприятно сжалось от чересчур отстраненного, как ему показалось, тона Бэрбоуна, и, подождав, пока шаги наверху стихнут, Персиваль задавил в себе острое желание немедленно последовать за Криденсом. Грейвс рассеянно прошагал на кухню, теряясь в догадках, что он сказал или сделал не так, тем самым вызвав такую реакцию.


	24. Chapter 24

Когда Грейвс поднялся в спальню, Криденс старательно притворялся спящим. Уткнувшись в подушку, он лежал с закрытыми глазами и никак не отреагировал на то, как прогнулась кровать с другой стороны. Криденс дрогнул, когда рука Персиваля легла на живот, обнимая, притягивая к себе. В памяти вспыхнула жгучая ревность, словно кислота, выжигающая нутро, когда он добрался до одинокого «полароида», затерявшегося среди прочих карточек.  
В парне с фото Персиваля, такого, какой он есть, угадать было легко, только вот… верилось в то, что со снимка смотрит именно он — с трудом. Словно, почти не изменившись внешне, он колоссально переменился внутри. У того юноши, ровесника Криденса, был взгляд раздолбая, привыкшего наслаждаться каждым мгновением, а то, как этот самый раздолбай смотрел на странного рыжего парня, чьи длинные волосы лежали на загорелых обнаженных плечах Грейвса, было и вовсе невыносимым.  
Возможно, Персиваль и сам не знал, сколько чувства он вложил в этот жест, только вот Криденсу это сразу бросилось в глаза. От осознания того, что Грейвс никогда не смотрел на него так и, возможно, никогда не посмотрит, становилось кисло — он был уверен на все сто процентов, что этого никогда не случится, и чувствовал себя полным ничтожеством.  
Он видел, как теряется Персиваль, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и понимал, что не имеет права на обиду после всего, что между ними было, но не мог и прекратить это бессмысленное самоедство — мучение себя и Грейвса. И почти каждый день, сам не зная, зачем, он возвращался к коробке, что стояла под буфетом.  
Поставил точку в этом Грейвс, просто-напросто придя домой раньше обычного. Он зашел домой через черный ход, стремительно, словно ястреб, и Криденс, не успевший не только убрать все на место, но даже подняться с пола, ощутил себя вором, пойманным с поличным. Персиваль, обведя гостиную внимательным взглядом, словно бы искал что-то или кого-то, облегченно выдохнул и посмотрел, наконец, на Криденса, который нервно сглотнул, глядя на него снизу вверх, мечтая стать невидимкой.  
— Это и есть, полагаю, — кивнул он подбородком на стоящую на полу коробку, в которую Криденс, разомкнув онемевшие от испуга пальцы, опустил тот самый злосчастный снимок, — корень проблемы?  
— Прости, — опустив глаза, тихо ответил Бэрбоун. — Я сам не понимаю, зачем… Я не смог удержаться, — он уставился на Обскура, не в силах больше смотреть на Грейвса.  
— Я просто пытаюсь понять… — устало протянул Персиваль и со вздохом опустился на диван. Просто пытаюсь понять, что я все время делаю не так… Нет, я даже разговаривать не хочу. Иди сюда, — похлопал Персиваль по своему колену, и Криденс молча перебрался с пола на диван и, истолковав жест по-своему, уселся на Грейвса верхом.  
Вовлеченный в поцелуй, он не заметил, как Грейвс снял с пояса наручники и, огладив руки, защелкнул замок. Криденс испуганно отшатнулся, оторвавшись от губ Персиваля, и шокировано уставился на металл браслетов, поняв, что попал в ловушку. Он знал, что Грейвс не навредит ему, но кончики его пальцев все равно похолодели от страха.  
— Что с тобой не так? Что бы я ни сделал, даже когда просто дышу, я провоцирую тебя на обиду и ревность, — лицо Персиваля стало отстраненно строгим, и Криденс было подумал, что безнадежно все испортил, но руки, гладящие его спину, выдавали Грейвса. — Я всю неделю силился понять, что такого случилось, думал что угодно: что тебе стало хуже, что у нас проблемы... а оказывается!  
От его рыка Криденс зажмурился и хотел податься вперед, чтобы спрятать пылающее от безумного стыда за себя лицо на шее у Персиваля, но встретился с жесткой рукой, упершейся в грудь, не дававшей сдвинуться. Криденс, не в силах больше смотреть на пуговицы форменной рубашки, поднял глаза на лицо Грейвса. Достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего его не ждет.  
— Сколько я буду еще впустую твердить о доверии? Просто сотрясать воздух, не получая никакого результата? Это обидно, знаешь ли, что тебе настолько на меня плевать, что ты даже не слышишь меня… — кончики пальцев Персиваля продолжали блуждать по пояснице Криденса, возбуждая, и он уже был готов проклясть себя за то, что думает лишь о сексе в такой ситуации, вместо того, чтобы слушать Персиваля.  
Эрекция Криденса, которой тот, не стерпев, потерся о его живот, не укрылась от Грейвса, как и тихий стон, больше похожий на вздох. Переместив ладони на ягодицы Криденса и сжав их, он заглянул в его распахнувшиеся глаза:  
— Вот и что мне делать с тобой, а? Может, как следует выебать, чтобы до тебя дошло хоть через задний ум, что ты один мне нужен?  
От жесткого слова, сорвавшегося с губ Персиваля, низ живота Криденса свело, и голова закружилась. Он прикрыл шалые глаза, и тихо шепнул в ответ:  
— В-вы… выеби…  
Грейвс довольно усмехнулся и притянул его к себе, опалив ухо горячим дыханием, прижался губами к длинной шее. Криденс опустил ладони на ширинку Персиваля и нахмурился, не заметив у того почти никакой заинтересованности происходящим. Грейвс хмыкнул над его ухом и в следующую секунду сбросил Криденса на пол. Провожаемый удивленно-обиженным взглядом, он подхватил коробку и пошел наверх.  
— А хуй тебе, — бросил он через плечо. — Ты меня вообще слушал?  
Когда его шаги стихли на втором этаже, Криденс посмотрел на все еще болтающиеся на его запястьях наручники и тихо, протяжно захныкал, постучавшись затылком о пол, тоскливо глядя на лестницу.  
Провалявшись так еще некоторое время, Криденс, сопя, сумел подняться и поплелся за Персивалем. Обнаружив его в спальне, уже успевшего переодеться, уронившего лицо в ладони, он несмело застыл в дверях, не зная, что сказать. Так и не решившись на слова, Криденс звякнул наручниками, сделав донельзя виноватый вид, обращая на себя внимание. Персиваль, ищущий в кармане брюк ключи, резко обернулся.  
— Черт! — подскочил он к Криденсу и, спустя пару мгновений, уже растирал теплыми пальцами запястья с покрасневшими полосками. Порывисто притянув его к себе, он выдохнул на ухо: — Прости. Я обещал не делать тебе больно…  
— Но это же не больно, — руки Криденса, получившие свободу неожиданно быстро для него самого, обвились вокруг шеи Персиваля. — И я заслужил. Ты прав. Я…  
От собственных слов стало горько во рту, словно нечаянно раскусил перец, и Криденс резко замолчал, но, поняв, что сказал не все, продолжил признаваться шее Грейвса — посмотреть ему в глаза не было никаких сил:  
— Я знаю, что это глупо, очень, но ничего не могу с собой поделать, — затараторил он. — Это как будто… — правильные слова, как назло, не шли на язык, и Криденс решил, что и неправильные подойдут — только бы не молчать. — Как будто у тебя до меня была жизнь, и у тебя есть что-то помимо меня, а у меня… А у меня только ты, — вздохнул он.  
— А она и была, — ответил Персиваль, успокаивающе гладя его спину. — Знаешь, что значит «была»? — спросил он. — То, что все это давно в прошлом. Ты же понял, надеюсь, что я злюсь не на то, что ты что-то нашел, а на то, как ты это воспринял?  
Криденс покивал, краснея еще пуще прежнего.  
— И что только тебя там так расстроило-то? Я готов рассказать тебе про все, что тебя интересует, но ты взамен должен пообещать мне, что таких сцен больше не повторится. Идет?  
Бэрбоун, смущенный донельзя, распекая себя за дурацкий характер, кивнул и пошел за Грейвсом.  
* * *  
— Да, но как? — разглядывал Криденс снимок, где молодой Грейвс на фоне шумной компании страстно целовал сидящую у него на коленях Ивонн — свою начальницу он узнал с трудом, но все же узнал. — Почему?  
— Только не говори, что ты сразу понял, чего хочешь от жизни, — фыркнул Персиваль.  
— Ну, вообще-то, да, — Криденс отложил снимок и подобрался поближе, накинув себе на плечи его руку.  
— Повезло, — откинулся на спинку кровати Грейвс, притягивая его к себе.  
— Твои осторожные объятия меня скоро совсем доконают. Сделай уже, что там обещал, — заглянул ему в глаза Криденс. Персиваль недоуменно сморгнул, пытаясь припомнить свои последние обещания, но все встало на свои места, когда тот добавил: — Если хочешь, надень наручники…  
Он протянул ему запястья, и Грейвс проследил пальцем узор вен, виднеющийся под бледной кожей. От этого прикосновения Криденс охнул и нетерпеливо повел бедрами.  
— Тебе нездоровилось. Не думал, что тебе хотелось, — поцеловал Грейвс центр одной из все еще подставленных ладоней, отчего та дрогнула и раскрылась, а в следующее мгновение ее хозяин отдернул руку, будто обжегся.  
— Хотелось. Ну же! — сжал Криденс упрямые губы. — Я не фарфоровый.  
— А это и не проверка на прочность… — подмял его под себя Персиваль, целуя.


	25. Chapter 25

Персиваль, тщательно сверившись с рецептом на экране ноутбука, натер индейку специями и принялся нарезать апельсины, не без затаенной улыбки наблюдая за Криденсом, украшающим большую елку, занявшую едва ли не четверть гостиной. Он уже много лет игнорировал рождественскую суету — какой у нелюдимого холостяка семейный праздник? Но теперь, когда он больше не был один — да еще и узнав, как праздновалось Рождество в семье Бэрбоунов — Грейвз пообещал себе, что сделает все, чтобы порадовать Криденса. На следующий же день он приволок домой пушистую зеленую ель, и то, как загорелись глаза Криденса, почуявшего аромат хвои, наполнивший дом, было лучшей наградой за все старания.   
Игрушки нашлись в кладовке, и теперь, пока Грейвс занимался ужином, изображая из себя хорошую стряпуху, Криденс украшал ель, развешивая яркие шары по ветвям. Персиваль не мог не смотреть на него, и каждый раз, ловя его взгляд на себе, Криденс неминуемо смущался, краснея и опуская голову, но спустя пару минут, забывшись, снова расплывался в улыбке и начинал едва заметно пританцовывать под тихую музыку, доносящуюся из колонок приемника.   
Грейвс запихнул внутрь индейки последнюю дольку и, скрестив на удачу пальцы, поставил ее в духовку. Криденс же, тоже почти закончив с украшением, достал со дна коробки звезду и встал на цыпочки, примеряясь к верхушке. При этом его футболка задралась, обнажая изгиб поясницы. Персиваль быстро стянул с рук прихватки и буквально в считанные секунды оказался рядом.   
Криденс вздрогнул, когда теплые ладони очутились на его талии и нежными поглаживаниями прошлись по животу. Он подался назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Персиваля и, невнятно пробормотав что-то о щекотке, откинул голову тому на плечо, подставляя шею под поцелуи.   
— У тебя там... не сгорит ничего? — полузадушенно спросил Криденс. Твердость голоса подвела его на последнем слове, когда Грейвс обвел пальцем напрягшийся сосок.  
— Если верить рецепту, три часа у нас точно есть... — шепнул ему на ухо Персиваль.  
— Целых три... — выгнулся Криденс, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия и, не сдержавшись, повернулся к Грейвсу лицом, целуя, запуская руки под его футболку.   
Оторвавшись от Криденса только затем, чтобы помочь себя раздеть, заодно раздев и его, Персиваль вновь прижался губами к шее любовника, спускаясь поцелуями все ниже и ниже, зацеловывая ключицы и плечи.   
— Наверх? — спросил Персиваль, когда пальцы Криденса расстегнули молнию на его джинсах.  
— А как же атмосфера Рождества? — покачал тот головой, подталкивая его к дивану, на котором Грейвс вытянулся, увлекая за собой Криденса.  
То, как он раскрылся, стал увереннее в себе, не могло не радовать Персиваля, и он с трудом узнавал в этом чувственном соблазнителе того самого юношу, который в их первый раз, слегка заикаясь, просил Грейвса не включать свет. Освободившись, наконец, от оставшейся одежды, он закинул ноги на бедра Криденса, притягивая его к себе.   
— Куда мы смазку засунули? — выдохнул тот в его губы, прежде чем поцеловать снова.   
— Под средней подушкой... — ответил Грейвс, нехотя отпуская Криденса из объятий.   
После, когда они уютно устроились вдвоем на узком диване, Персиваль невесомо гладил его по взмокшей спине и молчал — в голове было восхитительно пусто.   
— Знаешь, — Криденс, не выдержав, первым нарушил тишину гостиной, — я не хочу ждать вечера... Давай дарить подарки прямо сейчас?   
Каждый раз, когда Бэрбоун открыто, без тени застенчивости зявлял о своих желаниях, Грейвс чувствовал, что внутри разливается умиротворенное тепло, точно такое же, какое он испытывал сейчас. Поэтому он согласился, лишь с долей сожаления отметив, что придется вставать — ему казалось, что он был готов так лежать, прижимая Криденса к себе, целую вечность.   
— Почему бы нет? — потянулся он. — Тогда я за подарком, — Персиваль нехотя влез в джинсы и поднялся по леснице, оставив Криденса внизу.   
Он не был уверен, придется ли его сюрприз Криденсу по душе, доставая из томика Кинга на полке конверт. Возможно, если бы он знал, что не он один сомневается в эту минуту, ему было бы легче. Внизу Криденс встретил его с объемным пакетом в руках, закусив губу и нервно пританцовывая.   
— Я не знаю, носишь ли ты такое, чаще всего я вижу тебя в форме, но... — Бэрбоун неловко замолчал, прервавшись. — Я его как только увидел, сразу подумал, как он будет смотреться на тебе, — закончил он и повесил на шею Персивалю синий кашемировый шарф. — Тебе идет.  
Грейвс не видел себя в зеркало, но, невольно погладив приятную на ощупь ткань, он уже заранее знал, что эту вещь он совершенно точно будет носить. Поймав себя на мысли, что его подарок совсем не такой личный, как у Криденса, он все же молча протянул ему конверт.  
— Ты шутишь, да? — воскликнул тот, едва его открыл.   
— Мне показалось это неплохой идеей, — пожал Грейвс плечами, словно оправдываясь. — Возможно, место слишком тихое, и развлечений там не так много, но... — он умолк, когда увидел на лице Криденса неподдельный восторг.   
— Гавайи! Да я даже в летний лагерь никогда не выезжал! — расплылся тот в улыбке, и от этого зрелища сердце Персиваля дрогнуло.   
— На пять дней вместе нырнуть в лето — это же неплохо, да? — облегченно обнял его Грейвс. — Погода там хорошая, вода теплая...  
Вместо ответа Криденс нашел его губы своими, но в следующее мгновение испугано отпрянул — стоящая неподалеку елка с грохотом повалилась на пол. Пока Персиваль пытался сообразить, где он ошибся, устанавливая ее, Криденс, не удержавшись, прыснул, увидев выползающего из-под дерева, жмущегося к полу Обскура.   
* * *  
— Смит, зайди, — высунулась Джейда из своего кабинета, провожая взглядом работниц после ужина. Она смотрела в спину Мэри Лу, моющей овощи — та и ухом не повела. — Смит, ты оглохла, черт возьми?!  
Заметив, что осталась на кухне одна, Мэри Лу вздрогнула и обернулась.  
— Я Бэрбоун, — кивнула она на бирку, избегая смотреть приближающейся Джейде в глаза.  
— Да мне наплевать на твоего трахнутого Иисусом в мозг говномужа, — выплюнула Джейда ей в лицо, жестко схватив за локоть и толкнув к противоположной стене, отчего Мэри Лу вскрикнула, больно ударившись лопатками. — Для меня ты была, есть и останешься Смит. Поняла?   
Мэри Лу кивнула, сжав губы. Упрямая ямочка на ее подбородке стала еще заметней, и Стюарт, увидев это и усмехнувшись, потянулась за поцелуем, но та резко отвернулась. Жесткие руки Мэри Лу уперлись в плечи Джейды, больно сжав.  
— Ты подставила меня... — зло просвистела она сквозь зубы. — Использовала! Бросила с товаром и смылась! И то, как мне пришлось выкручиваться — не твое собачье дело. Ну что, далеко удалось убежать, прежде чем тебе руки за спину, а? — выдохнула она ей в лицо и, толкнув, вышла прочь из кухни.  
Стюарт оценивающе посмотрела ей вслед, невесело усмехнувшись себе под нос:  
— От тебя убежишь...  
* * *  
Оставался еще один подарок, который Криденс должен был вручить. Он постучал в дверь опекунши Модести, предварительно посмотрев на часы и решив, что вряд ли они уже успели сесть за стол. И уж тем более, в рождественскую ночь никто еще не лег спать. Миссис Росс открыла дверь, украшенную венком, и ее лицо мгновенно приняло кислое выражение, стоило ей увидеть на пороге Бэрбоуна.   
— Могу я увидеть Модести? — спросил он, оставив ее гримасу без внимания.   
— Мне кажется, вы и так часто видитесь. Слишком уж часто, — процедила она и прикрыла дверь перед его носом.   
Криденс, которого было уже не смутить этим, ставшим традиционным, жестом, остался терпеливо ждать на крыльце. И через пару минут к нему в объятия впорхнула на ходу натягивающая пальто Модести.   
— Привет, мелкая, — прижал он ее к себе крепче, когда ощутил на своей шее ее маленькие, но крепкие ручки. — С Рождеством...  
Заметив, что из окна за ними смотрят, он взял ее ладонь и повел в сторону, туда, где на другой стороне улицы стояла небольшая скамейка.   
— Я скучала, — выпалила Модести сразу же, как только уселась рядом. Криденс обнял ее, достав из кармана коробку с новеньким телефоном, купленным специально для нее.  
— Знаю, я тоже. Держи, — протянул он ей подарок. — Там есть мой номер, и когда ты соскучишься снова, ты сможешь просто меня набрать.   
Модести, кинув беглый взгляд в сторону дома, замотала головой.   
— Нет! Лучше не надо.   
— Но почему? — опешил Криденс, пытаясь сообразить, что он сделал не так.   
— Миссис Росс будет недовольна. Она будет ругаться, — пробормотала Модести, глядя на дорогу. — Она уже ругается. Когда ты приходишь.   
— Она бьет тебя? — взял он ее за плечи и развернул к себе, нервно сглотнув. — Ну? Бьет?  
— Нет, — она подняла на брата открытый, но невеселый взгляд, — просто ругается. По-разному. Смотрит в потолок и спрашивает, когда ты отстанешь. Но ты все равно приходи, ладно?  
Криденс кивнул, ужаснувшись облегчению, которое испытал только лишь от того, что Модести здесь не трогают. Она, уткнувшись ему в куртку, тихо, словно ступала на тонкий лед, спросила:  
— Потом, когда-нибудь, ты заберешь меня к себе? Туда, где ты живешь?  
Под конец она совсем стихла, прикусив язык, вспомнив, что просить нельзя — и так уже о многом сегодня просила — и зажмурилась. Криденсу стало горько, едва он вспомнил себя в детстве, когда он вел себя точно так же, как Модести сейчас. От собственной беспомощности стало дурно — он прекрасно понимал, что не вправе давать никаких обещаний, но и промолчать не мог. Сделав глубокий вдох, он погладил ее по голове:  
— Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю...


	26. Chapter 26

— Извините, пожалуйста, за ошибку, видимо, что-то напутали… — неловко бормотала загорелая блондинка, пытаясь что-то найти в своей базе, бегая глазами по экрану компьютера. — К сожалению, все номера заняты, рождественские каникулы, такое время, понимаете… — суетливо начала оправдываться она.  
Грейвс едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он начал смутно понимать, к чему она ведет, и надеялся лишь, что ему не доведется это услышать.  
— Но мы можем поставить дополнительную кровать в номер для вашего сына, и…  
Персиваль раздраженно скрипнул зубами, чтобы не выругаться вслух.  
— Дайте, пожалуйста, ключ, — тихо и терпеливо, но с ощутимым нажимом попросил он, прервав поток ее речи.  
Как и всегда, это сработало. Девушка осеклась и протянула пластиковый прямоугольник Грейвсу. Взяв его со стойки вместе с паспортами, оглянувшись на стоящего поодаль Криденса, он процедил:  
— Благодарю, но не стоит утруждаться. Я приехал не с сыном.  
Девушка мгновенно вспыхнула, бросив на него и на Криденса быстрый взгляд со смесью смущения и заинтересованности. Персиваль же сделал вид, что он этого не заметил. В который раз осознание гигантской разницы в их возрасте, как и того, что в глазах окружающих его не может связывать с красивым юным парнем ничего, кроме родственных чувств, неприятно царапнуло по больному.  
— Ты как? — внимательно посмотрел на него Криденс, тронув за плечо.  
— Да все в порядке, — поняв, что слишком углубился в неприятные мысли, Персиваль поспешил их отбросить. — А ты чего такой загруженный?  
Криденс не ответил, только неопределенно пожал плечами, и Грейвс решил, что все дело в перелете.  
* * *  
В маленькой тесной камере за толстой железной дверью свет не гас никогда, но Геллерт, коротающий здесь дни, держался, как сказал бы любой, кто его видел, на удивление спокойно. Из соседних камер временами доносились крики и ругань, полная отчаяния, а в его камере царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом страниц.  
В отличие от других заключенных, он не потерял счет ни дням, ни времени, как и не утратил связи с реальностью. Именно поэтому он прекрасно знал, что сейчас за ним придут, и он, хоть и ненадолго, но выйдет из этих четырех стен. Он знает, что, как только выйдет за дверь, его камера будет обыскана. Это нервирует, хоть он и понимает, что бояться ему нечего — хуже уже не будет.  
 _«Если только лучше…»_  
По возвращении в свой каменный мешок он откидывает матрас и видит под ним вместо оставленного там, другую трубку. Открыв телефон, он удовлетворенно ухмыляется: прием сбоит, но сносный, батарея заряжена.  
* * *  
От Персиваля не укрылось, что Криденс уже который вечер перед сном изучает что-то в интернете, и то, что он там читает, явно не приносит ему радости. Не зная, как спросить, что его беспокоит, Грейвс однажды, сомневаясь, что поступает правильно, подтянул к себе ноутбук и открыл журнал браузера. То, что он там увидел, поразило его — настолько оно не соответствовало его ожиданиям и опасениям, даже самым абсурдным: история пестрила форумами об опеке и усыновлении. Моргнув, Персиваль еще раз пробежался глазами по строчками и перешел на один из них. Щелчок замка заставил его воровато вздрогнуть — и когда дверь ванной открылась, и Криденс подошел к нему, Грейвс уже старательно хмурил брови над новостной статьей, в душе радуясь, что, в отличие от газеты, ее невозможно было открыть вверх ногами.  
— Жара скоро пойдет на убыль, — сказал он как можно более беззаботно. — Можно будет перекусить чем-нибудь легким и прогуляться до океана без риска превратиться в угольки.  
Криденс согласно кивнул, доставая из cумки шорты.  
* * *  
Юлить и дознаваться вне работы, особенно с близкими людьми и друзьями, Грейвс ненавидел всей душой. Поэтому, снова увидев за ужином кислое озабоченное лицо Криденса, он не выдержал:  
— И зачем тебе опека? И над кем?  
Криденс замер, почти подавившись кусочком манго, но быстро совладал с собой. Сначала он хотел было возмутиться, но тут же понял, что это лучший шанс поговорить — сам бы он на этот разговор не решился никогда. Он представить себе не мог, как поделиться проблемой Модести с Персивалем, учитывая, что Грейвс и так делает для него очень много.  
— Расскажешь? — поторопил его Персиваль.  
— Я… — замялся Криденс. — Я думал о том, чтобы забрать к себе Модести. Та семья, в которой она сейчас живет… — он поморщился, — конечно, лучше, чем-то, что было с Мэри Лу, но все равно, там далеко не все хорошо.  
— И что там пишут? — задумался Грейвс. — Что для этого нужно?  
— Слишком много всего, — со вздохом откинулся на стул Бэрбоун. — И чем больше я узнаю, тем сильнее убеждаюсь — мне не потянуть.  
— Так, ладно, с этим разберемся… — прикрыл глаза Персиваль. — Почему сразу не сказал?  
— Ты и так слишком во многом мне помогаешь, не думаю, что могу втягивать тебя еще и в это, — пожал плечами Криденс.  
— Все равно. Подумали, порешали бы… А ты вместо этого взялся меня своими упадническими настроениями опять пугать.  
Криденс оглянулся вокруг. Рядом за столиками сидели улыбающиеся люди, где-то позади, на сцене играла музыка. Он посмотрел на Персиваля и грустно усмехнулся.  
— Да уж, я опять все испортил…  
— Не говори ерунду и прекрати приписывать моим словам скрытый смысл, — скрипнул зубами Грейвс, но накрыл его руку своей. — Это во-первых. А во-вторых, когда жизнь стреляет из стартового пистолета, нужно бежать, а не менять штаны.  
Криденс посмотрел на него удивленно, но в его загоревшихся глазах уныние уступило место смешливым искоркам. Он лишь подтвердил догадку Персиваля о сестре, которая вспыхнула в голове сразу же, стоило ему только увидеть историю браузера. Грейвс знал, что рано или поздно эта тема всплывет между ними, и, поставив себя на место Криденса, понял, что шансы на благополучное решение и впрямь невелики. Будучи сам едва ли не ребенком, тот не имел ни своего жилья, ни хорошей работы для того, чтобы бороться за опеку над сестрой, к тому же даже не родной…  
 _«Да-а, дела…»_  — протянул мысленно Грейвс, пока еще не зная толком, как решить эту ситуацию. Таких обстоятельств, как у Бэрбоуна, он никому не пожелал бы, но то, как упорно Криденс в последнее время взялся приводить свою жизнь в порядок, не оставляло других вариантов — у него все получится. Естественно, Персиваль не мог не понимать, что с большей частью возникших из-за этого забот придется разбираться ему лично, и он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что его это не пугает, но… Где-то в глубине души колыхнулось понимание, что так все и должно быть.  
— Разберемся, — сильнее сжал руку Криденса Персиваль. — Вернемся и со всем разберемся.  
* * *  
Солнце почти опустилось за горизонт, расцвечивая океан и двух людей, устроившихся на теплом песке, розово-золотистыми бликами. Криденс, закутавшись в полотенце, смотрел, как высыхают на коже Грейвса капли воды. Придвинувшись ближе, он уткнулся носом ему в плечо, пахнущее солнцем и кремом, и зажмурился от удовольствия. Персиваль обнял его за плечи, потрепав мокрые кудри и, не удержавшись, поцеловал в макушку. Не встретив привычного смущенного фырканья в ответ на свой жест, он погладил Бэрбоуна по плечу.  
— Красиво… — выдохнул Грейвс ему в висок. — Я так счастлив быть здесь с тобой.  
Волна дрожи прошла по телу Криденса, заставив пальцы поджаться.  
— Я люблю тебя, — шепнул он в ответ, поражаясь тому, как легко прозвучали вслух слова, которые он привык говорить про себя.  
Несмотря на то, что они были сказаны очень тихо, Грейвс их услышал — и этого было достаточно, чтобы у него перехватило дыхание.  
— И я, — Персиваль быстро облизнул пересохшие губы и сделал глубокий вдох, — тебя.


	27. Chapter 27

— Все равно это… Это неправильно, — в который раз за день тихо, словно убеждая главным образом самого себя, повторил Криденс, прикручивая к кухонному шкафчику замок от детей. Казалось бы, зачем это нужно? Ведь Модести уже давно не неразумная малышка, которая тянет в рот все подряд. Объяснить этого он не мог, ему просто хотелось, чтобы все было правильно, чтобы у инспектора соцзащиты, который придет завтра осматривать дом, не было ни малейшего повода придраться к чему-либо.  
Персиваль лишь усмехнулся — он устал что-либо отвечать, возражать и уговаривать. Криденс сказал то же самое, как только услышал его предложение, и не переставал твердить всю дорогу до нотариуса, где они подписали договор о найме половины дома Грейвса за цену, кому угодно показавшуюся бы смешной, и в магазине, где они выбирали все, чтобы превратить старую, уже давно нежилую комнату хоть в какое-то приемлемое подобие хорошей детской. Вот и сейчас, услышав его очередное «неправильно», он, не сдержавшись, закатил глаза.  
Грейвс и сам не был уверен, что поступает правильно. Если бы кто-то еще полгода назад сказал ему, что под его фактической опекой будет маленькая девочка, он поглядел бы на него, как на психа и, покрутив пальце у виска, сделал бы шаг назад — психов Персиваль справедливо опасался. Но сейчас, осмысливая то, как он пришел к этому, Грейвс находил это вполне естественным. Помогая Криденсу разрешить его проблему, он уже расписался в том, что тот стал огромной, неотъемлемой частью его жизни, а раз Модести — часть жизни Криденса, то это решение — единственно верное.  
— Я сотню раз уже пожалел, что отдал ключи от своего дома Уэсту, — Бэрбоун подошел к дивану, где сидел Персиваль, но не плюхнулся рядом, а начал наматывать за его спиной беспокойные круги. — Я поспешил! А так бы нам не пришлось садиться тебе на голову, и я…  
— Да сядь ты уже! — потеряв всякое терпение, рявкнул Грейвс — эти разговоры уже начали его порядком нервировать. Когда Криденс, вздохнув, наконец, уселся, правда, не на диван, а на кресло рядом, слегка надувшись, Персиваль произнес куда тише: — Слава Создателю, что ты послал Уэста куда подальше. И это следовало бы сделать еще раньше.  
Криденс непонимающе нахмурился, и Персиваль пояснил:  
— Я вообще удивлен был поначалу, как он нашел себе жильца, и только потом, когда понял, что ты не местный, картинка сложилась, — фыркнул он. — Эта развалина, что по недоразумению еще называется домом, была непригодна для нормальной жизни еще лет десять назад, а ремонтников, чинящих ее, я за эти годы что-то не видел. Да, она выручила тебя, когда тебе надо было где-то перекантоваться, но привести туда соцслужбу для инспекции… — Грейвс красноречиво покачал головой. — Поверь, это был бы крест на твоем опекунстве.  
Криденс, вспомнив свое прошлое жилье, был вынужден признать правоту Грейвса.  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул он, как будто бы разом обмякнув. — Мне с тобой за твою помощь никогда не рассчитаться.  
— Ты так говоришь, словно я выставил счет, или что-то в этом роде, — хмыкнул Персиваль.  
— Нет, — смутился Криденс, — просто без тебя бы ничего не получилось. Черт! — одернул он себя и нервно вскочил на ноги. — Еще ничего не получилось…  
Грейвс поймал его и усадил рядом с собой.  
— Прекрати, — широкая ладонь сжала плечо Бэрбоуна. — Все будет нормально. Все получится. Перед твоим напором ни один соцработник не устоит.  
— И суд еще… — простонал тот, уткнувшись в шею Персивалю. — Куда я лезу? Почему я такое ничтожество? Одни рождаются, чтобы побеждать, а другие, чтобы лизать им ботинки...  
— Это ты сейчас сам придумал? — напрягся Грейвс.  
— Нет, всегда знал. Генри любил так говорить.  
— Что еще за Генри? — Персивалю только и оставалось, что задавать вопросы.  
— Сынок крупного газетчика, — от Криденса не укрылось, как скривился Грейвс. — Мы учились в одной школе.  
— И только? — уточнил тот. Бэрбоун непонимающе моргнул. — Ты поэтому в минуту самоуничижения его вспомнил?  
Криденс замолк и еле заметно сжал губы, поняв, что и так уже сказал много лишнего. Грейвс отстранился и внимательно заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Так что за история с этим Генри?  
Криденс уловил нотки презрения в голосе Персиваля, и ему показалось, что от Грейвса он не увидит осуждения. Глубоко вдохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, он принялся рассказывать, не забывая подмечать, как с каждой новой подробностью выражение лица Персиваля утрачивает бесстрастие.  
—…и, видимо, он очень хотел мне это доказать раз и навсегда, потому что на следующий день после того, как я стоял перед ним на коленях, Мэри Лу впервые приказала мне дать ей ремень, — посмотрев в шокированные карие глаза, закончил он. — Да, ей в ящик кто-то, — печально фыркнул он, — опустил фото, где меня в школьной душевой вжимают носом в чужую ширинку, а на моем лице, которое прекрасно видно, в отличие от того, кто был запечатлен лишь по пояс, ни капли сопротивления, скорее, наоборот...  
— Уебок, — процедил сквозь зубы Грейвс, не отводя взгляда от Криденса, чьи губы искривились в истерической улыбке.  
— А я слабак, — зло ответил тот. — Ты думаешь, что я сделал, когда побои зажили, и Мэри Лу отпустила меня в школу? Да ничего я не сделал. Попытался притвориться, что все в порядке, и тем самым оставить себе хоть каплю достоинства.  
— Ты не прав, — покачал головой Персиваль. — Ты сильный. Ты чертовски сильный. Сам даже не знаешь, насколько, — увидев непонимание в глазах Криденса, он объяснил: — То, что тебе пришлось выдержать за столь короткий срок, не только это, а… — замялся он, вспоминая его рассказы, полные стыдливых пауз, о детстве в приюте, о жизни у Мэри Лу и после, и дыхание перехватило от досады за уже ставшего любимым человека. — Вообще, все, что ты вынес, не может говорить о тебе никак иначе...  
Грейвс прижался лбом ко лбу Криденса — это было их особым жестом, куда более важным и интимным, нежели все остальные прикосновения, и опустил ладонь на его затылок, успокаивающе поглаживая, пока его дыхание не стало ровнее.  
— Я не знаю никого такого… другого, — сказал Персиваль осторожно, подбирая слова, когда Криденс окончательно успокоился. — Ты совершенно особенный. Иногда я восхищаюсь тобой, — признался он и, поймав удивленный взгляд, подтвердил: — Правда. Поверь, я сходу не припомню твоих сверстников, особенно юношей, которые готовы так же самоотверженно, как ты, бороться за право заботиться о сестре.  
— Мне кажется, ты бы поступил так же, — шепнул Криденс.  
— О нет, — грустно усмехнулся Грейвс. — Вспоминая свои девятнадцать, я могу сказать что только тем и занят был, что жалел себя и этой жалостью упивался, пока не получил благословенный пинок под зад, вернувший меня в реальность. Ты не такой. А все остальное — те же ресурсы, о которых ты так переживаешь — приложится. Я в этом уверен.  
Бэрбоун, заинтересованный словами о пинке, взглянул на Грейвса, но не стал ничего спрашивать, а вместо этого повторил в голове его слова и почувствовал, как уверенность и решительность понемногу возвращаются к нему.  
 _«Сильный. Совершенно особенный.»_  
Пару мгновений они провели в молчании.  
— У тебя ведь столько возможностей впереди, — погладил спину Криденса Персиваль, обнимая. —  Столько времени. Надо только понять, чего ты хочешь, и идти к этому.  
Криденс покивал, уткнувшись в его шею, вдыхая любимый запах. Он и понятия не имел, что еще можно ответить на это — в голове не было ни единой дельной мысли на этот счет.  
— Это да, только как? — все же вздохнул он. — Вот ты как понял, что хочешь быть полицейским? Не родился же ты им…  
Услышав последнюю фразу, Персиваль крякнул:  
— Да уж, представляю себе эту картину… Поздравляю, миссис Грейвс, у вас прекрасный здоровый коп! — прохохотал он, изменив голос.  
Поддавшись веселью, Криденс фыркнул и, чувствуя, как сплин отступает, взволнованным фальцетом подыграл:  
— Спасибо! Ой, а что это такое? Посмотрите на его брови, доктор, с ним все в порядке?!  
Грейвс, уже не выдержав, рассмеялся в голос, опустил руку и легко ущипнул Бэрбоуна за задницу.  
— Засранец, — повалил он его на спину, нависая над ним и целуя. — Брови ему мои не нравятся…  
— Еще как нравятся… — шепнул Криденс, подставляя шею губам Персиваля. — Я их люблю…


	28. Chapter 28

Криденс фыркнул, наморщив нос, и зло сдернул с шеи галстук, завязать который у него никак не выходило. Увидев, как нервно дрожат опущенные уголки его губ, Персиваль подошел к нему и, взяв дело в свои руки, быстро сотворил у него на шее аккуратный узел.  
— Спасибо, — устало выдохнул Криденс и поднял на него почти что мученический взгляд. — Я так боюсь…  
— Знаю, — взял его лицо в ладони Грейвс. — Знаю. Но тебе надо собраться и перестать психовать. Сегодня ты должен быть образцом спокойствия и уверенности, понял?  
— Да, — кивнул тот, и руки Персиваля погладили и ободряюще сжали его плечи.  
— Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, — заглянул в мечущиеся черные глаза Грейвс. — Мы основательно подготовились. Всё за тебя.  
— Ты точно не сможешь прийти? — в голосе Криденса слышалась отчаянная надежда.  
— С очень большой вероятностью, что нет, — не без горечи ответил Персиваль, застегивая манжеты рубашки. — Процент того, что мне удастся вырваться, настолько мал, что я не хочу тешить тебя напрасными надеждами.  
Увидев, как Бэрбоун сник, Грейвс снова шагнул к нему.  
— Эй… Все пройдет гладко, вот увидишь. С тобой будет Фостер, а он свое дело знает, — Криденса его слова, как ему показалось, и правда успокоили. — Ну вот. А вечером отпразднуем победу. Тебе не рано выходить? Слушание только в одиннадцать.  
— Я хочу в порядок эти лохмы привести, — запустил тот пальцы в волосы. — Хоть чуть-чуть подровнять. Они растут как попало, — смущенно пояснил Криденс, словно стесняясь того, что в этот день думает о прическе, — выглядит совсем несерьезно…  
— Это ты верно решил, — одобрительно улыбнулся Грейвс. — Первое впечатление важно, особенно если оно положительное. Ладно, — поцеловал он на прощание Криденса, — я побежал. Позвони мне после...  
Обняв напоследок Криденса, который, казалось, все еще трясся, он захватил пакет с ланчем и с тяжестью на душе вышел из дома.  
* * *  
— Тинни? — Куинни потрогала сестру за рукав, возвращая в реальность.  
Та, сидя на краешке стола, встрепенулась, едва не пролила на себя кофе из кружки, что держала в руках, и отвела взгляд от окна, за которым сидел Грейвс.  
— А? — растерянно хлопнула глазами она.  
— Все в порядке? — на лице младшей Голдштейн отразилась обеспокоенность.  
— Да… да, — кивнула Тина и сделала легкий жест рукой, призывая сестру взглянуть сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи. — Ты только посмотри…  
— О! — округлила накрашенные губы Куинни. — Мистер Грейвс сегодня взял обед с собой…  
— И вчера, и позавчера, и уже долгое время, — посмотрела на нее Тина.  
— О… — только и сумела ответить Куинни. — Тинни! — шепнула она, тыкая сестру в плечо. — Посмотри на этот сэндвич!  
— Что не так с сэндвичем?  
— Корочки срезаны, — расплылась в улыбке умиления Куинни и кокетливо прикрыла губы ладонью, в глубине ее светлых глаз заплясали лучики.  
Грейвс, не отрываясь от монитора, почти подавился, закашлявшись, и сестры отпрянули от стекла, боясь, что их заметят.  
— Интересно, кто она? — заговорщически стрельнула глазами младшая.  
— Не знаю, — сделала глоток успевшего остыть кофе Порпентина. — Но узнаю… — протянула она.  
* * *  
Чем ближе подходило время слушания, тем сильнее нервничал Криденс, почти выкручивая себе пальцы от напряжения. Зал суда наполнялся людьми, и Криденсу от взгляда на свою оппонентку, которая посмотрела на него в ответ так, словно послала смертельное проклятие, стало еще хуже. Но он старался держать себя в руках, хоть и чувствовал усиливающуюся с каждой минутой панику, надеясь только на то, что не сорвется прямо здесь, в такой ответственный момент.  
 _«Если я это выдержу,_  — решил он, сжав под столом кулаки так, что побелели костяшки, — _то я все выдержу!»_  
Оставалось не больше пары минут до начала, когда в дверь зала, запыхавшись, буквально влетел растрёпанный, переодетый в гражданское Персиваль. Он машинально зачесал назад волосы широкой ладонью и торопливо прошел на место поодаль. Впрочем, Криденсу хватило одного взгляда, которым они обменялись, и ободряющего кивка, чтобы понять — он снова может дышать спокойно.  
Адвокат, которого Грейвс для них нашел, действительно был хорош — в какой-то момент Криденс и впрямь подумал, что исход дела уже решен, и позволил себе осесть в кресле, расслабив напряженные плечи, успевшие порядком затечь. Он был спокоен ровно до того момента, когда услышал слова, сказанные досадливым голосом с нотками истерики, слова, которые заставили его беспомощно округлить глаза и почувствовать, что кислорода снова катастрофически не хватает, а в ушах снова начинает стучать.  
— Ваша честь, у меня слишком сильное сомнение, что девочку с такой травмой, такую доверчивую и открытую, как Модести, — мисс Росс бросила быстрый теплый взгляд на нее, притихшую, сидящую позади с соцработником, — стоит отдавать туда, где она не узнает, что такое материнская ласка и тепло, в которых она так нуждается. Жизнь под одной крышей с двумя мужчинами, — очередной, более долгий взгляд, но уже без какого-то намека на приязнь, достался Персивалю, — может оказаться для нее слишком травмирующим опытом, и неизвестно, какое влияние, — выделила она последние слова, будто и без этого намеков в голосе было мало, — окажет на нее такое соседство.  
Судья изучающе оглядел Грейвса. Криденс тоже обернулся и столкнулся со взглядом Персиваля, столь же растерянным и шокированным, какой был, видимо, и у него самого. Он, без сомнения, тоже все понял, как и все в этом зале, и Криденс, отчаянно не понимая, что ему теперь делать, в бессильной злобе вцепился пальцами в подлокотники.  
— Я просто переживаю за то, чтобы у Модести не появилось дополнительных травм, ваша честь, — закончила свое выступление мисс Росс.  
Судья кивнул, принимая ее слова к сведению, но не посмотрел на нее — его куда больше интересовали взгляды, которыми обменивались Криденс и Грейвс. В зале повисло молчание. Перебрав бумаги перед собой, он вчитался в содержимое одного из листков и оглядел присутствующих.  
— Мистер Грейвс, — обратился он к Персивалю, отчего Криденс вздрогнул, а мисс Росс заметно напряглась, — пройдемте в кабинет.  
* * *  
— Хотите устроить проверку на почве одной только необоснованной клеветы? — не выдержал Грейвс, опустившись в кресло напротив.  
— Я бы не назвал это проверкой, — развел руками судья. — Но я обязан убедиться в правильности своего решения. Хоть, хочу заметить, и не считаю, как вы выразились, клевету достаточным основанием для сомнений.  
— В чем же тогда проблема? — нахмурился Персиваль.  
— Я задам вам всего один вопрос, который бы помог мне расставить в этой ситуации все на свои места. Согласны?  
Персиваль кивнул, и в глубине души у него шевельнулось плохое предчувствие.  
— Мистер Бэрбоун и вы состоите в отношениях?  
По спине Грейвса пробежал холодок.  
— Отношениях? — по-дурацки переспросил он, голосом выдавая свою нервозность.  
Привыкший держать свои предпочтения в строгой тайне, Персиваль пребывал в панике от такого прямого вопроса, как и от того, что ответить на него нужно было здесь и сейчас. Грейвс научился настолько тщательно скрывать свою натуру, настолько вжился в роль — и сам считал это правильным — что приобрел определенную репутацию. Множество людей просто покрутили бы пальцем у виска, услышав, что Персиваль Грейвс — гей. Знающих же правду о нем в его окружении можно было пересчитать по пальцам.   
— Да, — кивнул судья, сложив руки в замок.  
— А какое это имеет отношение к вопросу его опекунства?  
— Понимаю, это личный вопрос, и отношение к делу он имеет, и вправду, очень отдаленное, но это помогло бы мне прояснить позицию относительно заявления другой претендентки на опекунство. Я мог бы спросить об этом самого мистера Бербоуна, но речь зашла о вас.  
 _«А что ты, мать твою, теряешь?!_  — взревел внутри себя Грейвс, стряхивая паническое оцепенение, злясь на свою нерешительность. —  _Ты больше никогда не увидишь этого человека. Раньше тебе это не мешало!»_  
— Да, — проскрипел он, открыто взглянув в глаза человеку напротив. — Мы пара.  
— Хорошо. Но тогда возникает другой вопрос: это ведь вы помогли ему оформить все необходимое для опеки?  
— Да, я, — стушевался Персиваль под проницательным взглядом — от злости, что кипела внутри еще пару мгновений назад, ничего не осталось. — Но, насколько я знаю, это не запрещено, и…  
— Все так, это действительно не запрещено, — успокоил его судья. — Просто это выглядит, как совместное решение, несмотря на то, что ваш партнер выступает единоличным соискателем опеки. Но ваши отношения, как я вижу, никак не закреплены…  
— Это помеха? — нервно перебил его Персиваль, запоздало прикусив язык.  
— Нет, — поднялся тот из-за стола, подойдя к окну. — Хочу, чтобы вы взглянули на ситуацию моими глазами. Я вижу девочку, которая действительно была травмирована в прошлой семье, и которая нуждается в заботе и спокойствии. На опеку над ней претендует женщина, у которой, помимо своих двух детей-подростков, есть еще трое приемных, при этом она безработная, и пособия на детей явно составляют ее основной доход.  
Он прошелся по кабинету, и сел на соседний стул, рядом с Грейвсом.  
— Но вместе с тем я вижу, пусть и приемного, но брата девочки, человека, который ее знает, любит, понимает и отчаянно желает заботиться о ней. Вот только возможностей у него маловато в силу его возраста. Но так сложилось, что ему, похоже, повезло с понимающим партнером на этом этапе жизни. Вот только что будет, если этому партнеру наскучат отношения? — прищурился он, подобрав мантию. — Такое же может случиться.  
Персиваль сглотнул, понимая правомерность опасений судьи и совершенно не представляя, как бы он сам поступил на его месте, и прислушался к себе.  
— Случиться может всякое, — тихо, но уверенно ответил Грейвс после минутного промедления, открыто взглянув в глаза. — Я могу сказать лишь за себя. Я знаю, что легко не будет, но останусь рядом столько, сколько ему будет нужно.  
Судья кивнул, поднялся и прошел к двери, призывая Персиваля идти за собой.  
* * *  
Криденс вздрогнул, когда Персиваль вернулся в компании судьи. Он не сводил с него глаз, словно пытаясь выяснить, что происходило за закрытой дверью кабинета с таким смертельно уставшим на вид Грейвсом, отвернувшись от торжествующей мисс Росс. Просьба встать вернула его внимание в нужное русло.  
— Мистер Бэрбоун, — обратился судья к нему, и Криденс вытянулся едва ли не в струну, ощущая, как кружится от волнения голова, — забирайте сестру.  
Едва раздался стук молотка, в его объятия кинулась мгновенно сорвавшаяся с места Модести. На плечо успокаивающе легла ладонь Персиваля, и Криденс понял, что для того, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливейшим человеком, ему больше ничего не надо.


End file.
